Magical Girl Pink Orchid
by Orla
Summary: This was inspired by one of the (many) Conan anime ending sequences where Ran is surrounded by a swirling blue light that looks ALOT like the beginnings of a transformation sequence. Ran's name means 'Orchid' and the rest of it... well, I wanted to write
1. Default Chapter

  
Magical Girl Pink Orchid  
A Meitantei Conan silly fic by Orla  
  
***  
  
Part One: Enter the reluctant magical girl!  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Meitantei Conan or the characters. They all belong to the wonderfully talented Gosho Aoyama (*worship* *worship*), I swear to return the characters in one piece and only slightly singed.   
  
***  
  
Author's note:   
  
This fic is the result of wanting to write a silly Detective Conan fic and having seen WAY too many Magical Girl series for my own good. This was inspired by one of the (many) Conan anime ending sequences where Ran is surrounded by a swirling blue light that looks ALOT like the beginnings of a transformation sequence. Ran's name means 'Orchid' and there rest of it... well, I said I wanted to write something silly, ne? ^_^  
  
I have kept the Japanese honourifics mainly because there is nothing in English that sounds right! 'Ran-neechan' means 'Big sister Ran' and is used by children to young people older than themselves. Ai calls Conan 'Kudo-kun' when they are alone as she knows that he is Shinichi Kudo.   
  
***  
  
"I'm home!" Ran Mouri called as she opened the door to the apartment. "I... argh! What is that SMELL?" she nearly fell backwards as a smell that strongly resembled burnt and melting plastic assaulted her nose.   
  
With a strong premonition of doom, Ran raced to the kitchen and found that her worst fears had been realised.  
  
Her father, Kogoro Mouri and their houseguest, Conan Edogawa, had attempted to cook dinner.   
  
The kitchen looked like a war zone. Pots, pans and assorted foodstuffs were jumbled over all available surfaces. On the stove one pot was bubbling fiercely and Mouri was attempting to remove something from it as Ran stormed in. Conan, who was standing on a chair and trying to reach the microwave, turned abruptly.   
  
"R-ran-neechan!" he stammered and lost his footing.  
  
"Conan-kun!" Ran yelped and sprang forward, catching the little boy before he crashed to the ground. Holding Conan in her arms, she rounded  
on her father who was eyeing her nervously.  
  
"Ah... Ran... We..."  
  
Ran made an exasperated sound. "Honestly, Dad! Can't you do something  
this simple without making a mess? How HARD is it to reheat some  
leftovers?" she became away of the horrible smell again and wrinkled  
her nose. "What did you try to cook?"  
  
"The meat sauce," Kogoro indicated the still bubbling pot. "I put it  
in, but..."  
  
Ran closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. This was  
an instant mistake because she started to gag on the smell. "Ugh...  
let me guess, you didn't take it out of the plastic, right?"  
  
"You never mentioned that on the phone!"  
  
"DAD!!! It's COMMON SENSE!!" Ran yelled.   
  
"Ran-neechan?" Conan piped up suddenly.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"The microwave..."  
  
Ran's head whipped around and she became aware that the microwave was  
making omnious groaning sounds and... something... was sparking inside.  
  
"Conan-kun... what did you put in there?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Conan never managed to complete his explanation because, at that moment, the omnious sounds culminated in a full-fledged protest and the microwave door blew open with a tremendous bang.  
  
Ran screamed and twisted around, hunching up and protecting Conan with her body. Something struck the back of her head and she saw stars for a brief moment before she blacked out.  
  
***  
  
The woman smiled as she looked into the pool before her. "The time is right," she said. "Now we must gather the energy we need to finally achieve out ultimate goal!"   
  
Behind her, two figures knelt. One was dressed in white, sporting a top hat and cloak, he looked up as she spoke, his blue eyes burning with emotion. The other figure was shrouded in darkness, only his mask with its manic grin showing in the dim light.  
  
The woman turned to them, her blond hair rippling down her back. "There are, however, a few who have the power to... annoy us," her eyes narrowed. "Flush them out! Discover their strengths and their weaknesses!" her lips curved back into a cruel smile. "We can play a very fun game with them...  
  
***  
  
Ran yawned and rubbed her eyes. She felt so tired and her head still ached slightly from the blow it had received last night. Luckily she had only been unconsious for a while and the Doctor had proclaimed her fit and healthy, apart from a painful bump. Then she had spent the rest of the evening alternating between yelling at her father and Conan (who had, it must be said, been very contrite) and cleaning up the mess.   
  
Rubbing her eyes once more, Ran looked around. "Ready to go, Conan-kun?"  
  
"Yes!" he ran up to her, backpack bouncing slightly. "Are you sure you're okay, Ran-neechan?"  
  
She looked down into his worried eyes and her heart did a curious little leap, something that seemed to happen frequently whenever Conan was so concerned about her and reminded her of...  
  
"Shinichi..." Ran sighed.  
  
"Ran-neechan?"  
  
She shook herself slightly and stuck out her tongue. "Heehee... I'm fine Conan-kun, don't worry!" she held out her hand. "Come on, let's go."  
  
He smiled and took her hand, but there was still a faint edge of concern lingering in his eyes as they walked out of the door.  
  
Ran chattered gaily about things as they strolled towards their schools. The Spring air was warm, but not too hot and there was a slight scent of cherry blossoms in the air. As they neared Teitan Elementary school, the Detective Boys and Ai Haibara were waiting and waved as Conan approached.  
  
Ran smiled and gave Conan a little shove towards his friends. "Have a nice day at school, Conan-kun!"  
  
He paused and looked back at her. "Are you really okay, Ran-neechan?"  
  
"I'm fine!" she insisted. "Bye-bye!"   
  
"Bye..." Conan watched her leave, but his vision was soon obscured as Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko crowded excitedly around him.   
  
Ran continued on her way, looking at the cherry blossoms on the trees lining the street and humming softly to herself.  
  
"'I will be with you. Wherever you are. Can you feel my heart? Can't you see...'* Eh?" Ran stopped abruptly as something scurried out in front of her. "KYAAAAA!!!" she jumped back and looked down at it.  
  
"HUH?"  
  
***  
  
"I'm home!" Conan called as he entered.  
  
Mouri looked up from his newspaper and grunted in acknowledgement. Conan looked around. "Where's Ran-neechan?"  
  
"In her room," Mouri answered with a frown. "Settling in her new pet."  
  
"Pet?" Curious, Conan went to Ran's door and knocked. "Ran-neechan?" he called and opened the door.  
  
Ran was standing in front of her desk, an expression half-way between disbelief and anger on her face. On the desk in front of her was a cage and inside the cage was a hamster. A pink hamster. A pink hamster with a gold heart on it's back.  
  
Conan blinked. "Uh...?"  
  
Ran turned abruptly and saw him. "Conan-kun!" she looked angry now. "You should knock before you come in!" she scolded him.  
  
"I did knock!" he protested. He pointed to the hamster. "Why did you get that, Ran-neechan?"  
  
Ran looked at the animal, a look of annoyed disgust flickered across her face. "I don't know, just my bad luck I guess."  
  
The hamster squeaked, it sounded almost indignant. Conan frowned. There was definately something not quite right about this. "I didn't know you liked hamsters, Ran-neechan."  
  
"I don't!" Ran cried. "Especially not now!" she tossed her head and Conan saw something sparkle on her ears. Ran was wearing earrings, she didn't normally wear earrings... certainly not sparkly gold ones in the shape of hearts. He opened his mouth to speak when Kogoro's bellow interrupted him.  
  
"Conan! You have some visitors!"  
  
With a start Conan remembered that he had been going to tell Ran that he and the other kids were going to the park and he had left them outside. "Uh..."  
  
"Going out to play?" Ran mumbled in an abstracted tone, staring at the pink hamster again. "Have fun."  
  
"Well..." Conan hesitated. He didn't want to leave when Ran was acting so oddly. However he was denied any choice in the matter as Ayumi burst in, apologised and began to tug on his arm. Genta and Mitsuhiko joined her and soon Conan realised that it was futile to resist the enthusiastic children any longer. As he was dragged away, he looked back to see Ran shaking her head and muttering. A fraction of her words caught his ears.  
  
"Why me? This is stupid... this is unbelievable..."  
  
***  
  
"Is something wrong with her, Kudo-kun?" Ai asked in a low voice as she and Conan stood in the playground, watching the others on the swings.   
  
Conan frowned. "I don't know... it's just..." he looked at Ai. "Haibara, is it possible that someone could be hit so hard on the head that they start doing crazy things?"  
  
Ai lifted an eyebrow. "Is this related to the kitchen accident you mentioned?"  
  
"Um... yeah," Conan rubbed his chin. "I came home and..." he stopped abruptly. A weird feeling was running through him, a tingly sensation that itched and tickled at the same time. Then he started feeling hot, very hot...   
  
"Something wrong?" Ai asked coolly.  
  
"M-maybe..." Conan swallowed. "I'm... I'm going to the bathroom!" he said and ran off unsteadily.  
  
Ai watched him. "Strange," she murmured. "I wonder if..."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Ai turned abruptly to the source of the scream. "Oh. The penguin slide is... moving..."  
  
"Haibara-san!!" Ayumi ran up to her and grabbed Ai's sleeve. Genta and Mitsuhiko followed closely behind her. "Haibara-san! Do you see that? What's happening? Where's Conan-kun?"  
  
"Yes, I see it. I don't know. He's in the bathroom," Ai answered in her calm fashion, although her right eyebrow was twitching slightly as she watched the penguin slide move slowly forward, the children on it scrambling off in panic. A man stood nearby, he was neatly dressed in a green suit and would have been totally unremarkable, except for two things.  
  
"He's glowing," Ai remarked.   
  
"That's Moriya-san!" Ayumi squeaked.  
  
"I thought he was in prison!" Mistuhiko cried.  
  
"Conan will know," Genta tugged at the others. "Let's get him!"  
  
They all ran to the public toilets, Mitsuhiko poked his head around the entrance to the mens' toilets. "Hey, Conan-kun! Something weird is happening!"  
  
"Ah... ah, really?" Conan's voice echoed from one of the stalls. "Uh... well, I can't exactly... uh... come out right now..."  
  
Ai frowned when Mitsuhiko told her what Conan had said. "Hmmmm..."  
  
There were more screams from the playground and they whirled to see two children struck by a beam that shot out from the penguin slide's 'mouth'. They feel over and a gaseous ball floated out of them and towards Moriya who laughed wildly. Ayumi clenched her fists and growled. "What are you doing to them?" she yelled before the others could silence her.  
  
Moriya turned and faced her. "Oh... it's you and the other two brats," he sneered. "Where's your clever little friend with the glasses? I'd love to take _his_ energy!"  
  
"Energy?" Ai's eyes narrowed. "What do you want children's energy for?"  
  
"So that my Queen can recreate the world... a perfectly symmetrical world!"   
  
Ai and the others sweatdropped.   
  
"That's... stupid," Genta said.  
  
Moriya's face darkened. "You'll regret that!" he snarled and pointed dramatically. "Penguin get THEM!"  
  
The kids went white and Ai moved herself ever so slightly in front of them as the penguin slide turned towards them.  
  
"I don't THINK so!" a voice rang out across the playground and something whirled furiously forward and hit the penguin slide in the front, halting its advance. Ai blinked and looked at the object. It was a shuriken, a pink shuriken... with sparkles on it.  
  
Moriya looked around wildly. "Who? Who is it?"  
  
"Oh WOW!" Ayumi cried and pointed towards the jungle gym. "LOOK!"  
  
There was girl standing precariously on the jungle gym, her arms folded and her expression grim. However, her position was not the most remarkable thing about her. She wore pink high heels and there were ribbons wound around her lower legs. The short skirt of her pink dress was ruffled and beribboned, there was a big darker pink bow around her waist, the sleeveless bodice was tight and low-cut, with ruffles and ribbons adorning the edges. She wore elbow-length gloves and a choker around her neck with a gold heart on it. A v-shaped tiara encircled her brow, a gold heart in its centre and her long brown hair fluttered free in the wind, sparkles of gold glittering in the tresses.   
  
Moriya stared at her. "Who are you?"   
  
"I am..." the girl paused and glanced aside briefly, her lips moving silently. Then she sighed and turned back to Moriya. "I am...  
magicalgirlpinkorchid," she mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Mitsuhiko tilted his head. "What did she say?"  
  
"I don't know," said Genta. "But check out how short her skirt is! You can see her..."  
  
The girl glared at Genta. "Don't you even THINK about it!" she snarled.   
  
Ai regarded the girl coolly. "I believe she said that her name was Magical Girl Pink Orchid."  
  
Ran winced when the small, redheaded girl spoke up. As she expected the other children giggled slightly and Moriya goggled. She cast an exasperated look at the tiny being perched on the jungle gym beside her. "I told you this was a stupid name, Tan," she grumbled. "Almost as stupid as this stupid outfit! Are you _sure_ they can't recognise me?"  
  
"I assure you, Orchid, the magic prevents recognition," squeaked the pink winged hamster. "Now pay attention! The penguin is moving towards you!"  
  
Sure enough, Moriya had snapped out of his astonishment and was urging the penguin slide towards Ran. Grumbling, Ran leapt gracefully off the jungle gym as a bolt from the penguin turned it into a pile of twisted metal.   
  
"Don't worry, Orchid, I'm fine!" Tan hovered in the air.  
  
"Darn... I mean, great!" Ran sighed and glared at Moriya, punching her fist into her palm. "Right, now it's time to get rid of you!"  
  
"Orchid! The speech, the speech!"  
  
"If you seriously think that I am going to cough up that tripe..."  
  
"Orchid, the kids, the kids!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi screamed and ran as the penguin turned in them. Ai looked mildly concerned.   
  
"&^*%@!" Ran ran forward.  
  
"Use the sceptre!" Tan did a little twirl in the air and a sceptre slapped into Ran's hand. She glanced at it. The sceptre was very... pink.  
  
The penguin's 'mouth' glowed, preparing to fire a bolt at the kids. There was a sudden sound and a large, silver needle embedded itself in the penguin, halting it.   
  
"Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitosu!"**  
  
Ran screeched to a halt and whirled around. There was a man standing on the bough of a large tree, his arm outstretched, a wrist crossbow attached to it. He was well dressed in a dark blue tuxedo with a silver bow tie, and there was a silver mask concealing his face.   
  
"Who are you?" Ran cried.  
  
He bowed. "I am Great Detective Mask!"  
  
"That's a stupid name!" Ran blurted before she could stop herself. Detective Mask looked offended.   
  
"Not as half of stupid as _Pink Orchid_!" he countered. "Now, don't you have a penguin to pulverise?"  
  
Ran fumed. "Why you arrogant... How dare you tell me what to do?" she cried. "If you're so wonderful, why don't you do something about it?"  
  
"Not in my job description," he said with a smirk. "I'm supposed to stand here and look good while you do the work."  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
"I will destroy you BOTH!!" Moriya screeched. "Smash that Magical Pink girl!"  
  
"Pink Orchid actually," Ran growled. She looked at the sceptre in her hands and then at the penguin charging towards her, then back at the sceptre. "Hmmm..."  
  
"Use the sceptre!" Tan squeak urgently. "You have to!"  
  
"No I don't," Ran tossed it aside and Tan fell to the ground in a shocked faint. Detective Mask's eyes narrowed and he crouched, readying his crossbow. Ran drew in a deep breath.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaa...."  
  
The penguin slide thundered towards her.  
  
Ran drew back her right arm, her hand curled into a fist.  
  
"Aaaaaaaa...."  
  
The penguin slide was almost on top of her, the kids screamed, Detective Mask tensed, and Moriya laughed.   
  
"TAKE THAT!!" Ran screamed and punched out with all her might.  
  
Her fist connected with the penguin slide making a loud crunching noise and halting its progress. There was a brief stunned silence and then thousands of cracks appeared on the slide, starting from the point of impact they quickly ran over the slide and with an explosive sound the entire structure disintegrated. Ran drew back her arm and let out her breath.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Detective Mask blinked and straightened. "Ooookay... that was... impressive."  
  
"Wow!" breathed the detective boys in awe.  
  
"Effective," Ai remarked.  
  
"M-my penguin..." Moriya stuttered. "My perfectly symmetrical penguin... YOU DESTROYED IT!" his eyes began to glow bright green. "You will pay for that!"  
  
Ran bit her lip. "I take it that punching him won't have the same effect?"  
  
"Doubt it," Detective Mask jumped down from the tree. "You might have to use that," he pointed to the sceptre that she had discarded. "How _do_ you use it anyway?"  
  
"Well, what I'd like to do is..." Ran coughed slightly. "Well, nevermind that," she picked up the sceptre and faced the fiercely glowing Moriya. "Hey, Detective Mask?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you close your eyes?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please? This is embarrassing!"  
  
"Why? Do you lose all your clothing or something?"  
  
"PERVERT!" Ran kicked out at him, but he managed to dodge. "No I do NOT!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!" he shifted out of kicking distance. "But in that case, I don't see why I should close my eyes."  
  
Ran was about to growl at him again, but saw that Moriya was about to strike, there was no more time to waste. Resolutely she held the sceptre and began to chant, moving in an intricate dance as she spoke.  
  
"Quest for love, quest for dream, quest for all truth!*** Magical Pink Orchid Storm Kiss!!" Ran pointed the sceptre at Moriya and a blast of pink and gold light burst out of it, heading straight for him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Moriya howled in bitter defeat as the light hit him. His form was briefly visible and then he vanished along with the bright light and all was silent.   
  
The silence was broken by a howl of laughter and Ran turned to see Detective Mask bending over, laughing.   
  
"_Storm Kiss_? Magical Pink Orchid Storm Kiss? Bwahahahahaha!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Ran bonked him on the head with the sceptre. "This wasn't my idea!"  
  
"Ow!" he rubbed his head, but stopped laughing. "Fine... sorry."  
  
"Humph! That's better!"  
  
"Excellent work, Orchid!" Tan flew up to her. "What a great debut! Despite the little hiccup with the penguin slide."  
  
Detective Mask stared at Tan. "Whoa... a flying hamster... What's next? Pigs?"  
  
"That was SO cool!" Ayumi cried running up to Ran, the others not far behind. "You're even better than Sailor Moon, Pink Orchid-san!"  
  
Ran sweatdropped. "Ahaha... thanks... I guess."  
  
"What was that all about?" Ai asked. "I gather that the Moriya we just saw was not the real one?"  
  
"Well, last time I saw him, he wasn't glowing," Detective Mask murmured and Ran looked sharply at him.  
  
"When did YOU meet him?" she asked. She looked closely at him, her eyes narrowed. By the light of the street lamps she could see him more clearly and he seemed very familiar. Her heart did a curious little leap. "Who are you really?"  
  
"Ah..." he backed away. "I... I... am..." he stopped abruptly and put a hand to his chest. His face paled slightly. "I'm sorry, but I can't say anything now!" and with that he vanished into the night.  
  
Ran made an vexed sound in the back of her throat. "What a guy! Just like Shinichi..." she paused. "Now _there's_ a disturbing thought!"  
  
"Pink Orchid-san?" Mitsuhiko grinned hopefully up at her. "Can we help you?"  
  
"Yeah!" Genta cried enthusiastically. "We're the Detective Boys! We can do anything!"  
  
*Uh oh* Ran smiled weakly. "Ummm... thanks, but I... well, this is complicated. I'll... uh... I'll call if I need you!" she said quickly and fled, Tan fluttering after her.  
  
"Wow..." Ayumi sighed again. "That was great... and Conan-kun missed it!"  
  
"Yeah, he did," Genta looked slightly smug. "Heh, for once we got a piece of the action instead of him!"  
  
"Here he comes now," Ai remarked.  
  
Conan looked a bit subdued, but the kids didn't notice as they clustered around him, recounting the recent happenings. Only Ai stayed silent and watched him with slightly narrowed eyes.   
  
Conan put on the appropriate expressions, but internally he was  
seething with confusion. *What happened? How did I...? And why...?*  
  
***  
  
Ran tiptoed inside the apartment and was relieved to be greeted by her father's familiar snores as she made her way to her room. She was back in her normal clothing now, only the gold heart earrings in her ears. She stepped inside her room and shut the door quietly behind her. With a groan she fell on to her bed.   
  
"Please, tell me again WHY I am doing this?"  
  
***  
  
TBC ^_^  
  
Notes:  
  
Moriya is the villian from the first Conan movie "The Timed Skyscraper" - he was an architect obsessed (and I _mean_ obsessed, this man was nuts!) with symmetry and tried to blow up all the buildings he had built that he considered bad. Ai was not around at the time, but i would assume that she has updated herself on all Conan's cases.   
  
Detective Mask carries a crossbow because that was the closest I could get to Conan's watch that shoots out the sleeping darts. (If you haven't guessed, Detective Mask is Shinichi)   
  
*Lyrics from 'Secret of My Heart' by Mai Kuraki  
** "There is only one truth!" - Shinichi/Conan's tag line.  
*** From 'Truth ~ A Great Detective of Love' by Two-Mix  



	2. Part 2

Magical Girl Pink Orchid  
A Meitantei Conan silly fic by Orla  
  
***  
  
Part Two: New enemy, new friends  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Meitantei Conan or the characters. They all belong to the wonderfully talented Gosho Aoyama (*worship* *worship*), I swear to return the characters in one piece and only slightly singed.   
  
***  
  
Author's note:   
  
This fic is the result of wanting to write a silly Detective Conan fic and having seen WAY too many Magical Girl series for my own good. This was inspired by one of the (many) Conan anime ending sequences where Ran is surrounded by a swirling blue light that looks ALOT like the beginnings of a transformation sequence. Ran's name means 'Orchid' and there rest of it... well, I said I wanted to write something silly, ne? ^_^  
  
I have kept the Japanese honourifics mainly because there is nothing in English that sounds right! 'Ran-neechan' means 'Big sister Ran' and is used by children to young people older than themselves. Ai calls Conan 'Kudo-kun' when they are alone as she knows that he is Shinichi Kudo.   
  
***  
  
"Why am I doing this?" Ran Mouri rolled over onto her stomach and glared at the creature on her desk. "Remind me, why I am transforming myself into something so... so _pink_?"  
  
"I told you," Tan, the magical pink hamster, regarded Ran calmly. "You are the chosen one, the only one who can defeat the great evil that has encroached on to this Earth."  
  
Ran closed her eyes. "And what is this evil anyway? What does it want?"  
  
"The evil is a Black Queen, a woman possessing great evil power," Tan answered. "She wants to take over the world..."  
  
"Wow, a villian with such an _original_ plan," Ran growled sacastically. "And let me guess... she needs to build up her power by draining people's energy?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Argh!" Ran thumped the bed in frustration then twisted around and sat up. "Okay, fine... so I have to stop this Black Queen who uses magic and obviously has various people to do the dirty work for her, but..." Ran got off the bed and stalked over to loom over Tan's cage. "WHY do I have to stop her wearing that STUPID get-up? And another thing..." Ran frowned. "Who's this Detective Mask person? Am I supposed to work with him?"  
  
"Your costume is very important," Tan squeaked, undaunted by Ran's looming. "Long ago the Black Queen caused disaster and was only beaten back by a gracious princess named Orchid. You are the Princess reborn..."  
  
"Great, I'm the reincarnation of someone with no taste."  
  
"As for Detective Mask..." Tan skittered around in the cage. "I have no idea who he is or what his true agenda is... be careful, Ran, he could be an enemy in disguise."  
  
"Hmmm..." Ran sat back down on her bed. "I don't think so... he seemed very familiar..."  
  
***  
  
Conan lay back on his futon, listening to Mouri snore in the blackness. He was still confused, his mind whirling as he attempted to provide himself with a logical explanation of the evening's events. He frowned and muttered under his breath, "Holmes said that when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. But..." he sighed. "This is just TOO improbable!"  
  
For the hundredth time he replayed the events in his head. He, Haibara and the kids in the park, then he felt that familiar pain coupled with a sensation that he was burning up. Hiding his rising panic he had taken refuge in the men's toilets and then the change had happened... his child's form replaced by his true form of Kudo Shinichi. For a moment his confusion had been replaced by elation. He was whole again! He had been about to leap out and run straight to Ran and tell her that he was finally back, when he noticed the silver mask in his hands. And the full evening dress that he was wearing, plus the silver-lined cloak. Of course, that wasn't even considering the wrist crossbow that had materialised in place of his wrist watch. So had it been any wonder that he had declined to come out when Mitsuhiko called for him? Thankfully, his bow-tie had retained its functions and allowed him to use Conan's voice.   
  
Then the oddest feeling came over him... making him leave his refuge as if there was someone calling him. He had stepped out and found a scene straight out of a children's anime being played out in front of his eyes. Without a pause for thought he had leapt up into the boughs of the tallest tree and introduced himself as a part of the show. After it was all over, he knew that he was going to shrink back into Conan and had fled before it happened.  
  
*I would claim that this was a crazy dream,* he thought, *but I was awake!* Conan groaned softly and closed his eyes, trying to chase away the thoughts eating at him, but two questions nagged persistantly.  
  
How had he changed back into his true form without an antidote? He hadn't imbibed anything odd... not that he was aware of anyway.  
  
Who was Magical Girl Pink Orchid? It was crazy, but when he saw her he immediately thought of Ran.  
  
"Idiot... no way would Ran ever... no way..."  
  
***  
  
"How interesting..." the Black Queen descended down from her throne, her black gown swirling around her as she moved. "I didn't expect my old foe to reappear so promptly," she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "It's a pity Moriya failed so dismally though, he didn't even manage to get us one speck of energy!" she tapped her foot. "Now, what we need is a way to rid us of Pink Orchid and gain the energy we need..."  
  
"My Queen."  
  
She turned and regarded the one who had interrupted her. "What?"  
  
He smiled, blue eyes flashing in the dim light. "I have an idea," he said getting to his feet. "I recently acquired a device that will gain us the energy we need, it's almost ready, but requires one thing more and I can get that easily... and confront Pink Orchid at the same time!"  
  
"Oh really?" she smiled and nearly purred. "Well, then I'll leave things in your hands, my little thief..." she stroked his cheek. "But tell me, what is it that you plan to steal?"  
  
He laughed and stepped away from her, sweeping off his white top hat and bowing gracefully. "Let me surprise you, your Majesty... but I will give you a clue... this could be your biggest best friend."  
  
***  
  
"Wow... that is one _big_ diamond!" Ran breathed, her eyes wide as she stared at the rock inside its protective case.   
  
"I told you," Sonoko smirked. "It's the biggest diamond in Asia!" she nudged Ran and grinned slyly. "Can you imagine getting that on an engagement ring, Ran?"  
  
Ran flushed slightly. "Your hand would fall off under the weight if someone was stupid enough to do that!" she retorted and then nudged Sonoko back. "Are you maybe hoping that a certain karate team captain will surprise you with something then?"  
  
"Ran! No Way! He's not... We..."   
  
Ran giggled as her best friend went bright red, sometimes Sonoko was fun to tease, especially about Makoto Kyougoku. As Sonoko stuttered and then berated her, Ran's eyes flicked around the room, taking note of the people around. Sonoko's father, Mr Suzuki had invited a lot of high profile people to the opening of the jewellery and gem exhibition he was sponsoring and Ran couldn't help noticing that her father was not really adept at mingling with them. She sighed slightly, Sonoko's jibe had once more made her thoughts turn to Shinichi and that brought a mixture of angry, wistful feelings welling up inside of her.   
  
"Ran-neechan?"   
  
Ran blinked and looked down to see Conan looking up at her, his eyes fixed on her face and a gleam of concern in the blue depths. "Are you okay, Ran-neechan?" he asked.  
  
Shaking off her blue feeling, Ran smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm fine, Conan-kun. Are _you_ okay? You and Ai-chan aren't too bored?"  
  
Sonoko sniffed disdainfully. "This annoying child should be grateful that he and his girlfriend were invited!"  
  
Conan flushed. "She is not my girlfriend!" he said hotly.   
  
"Oho! Methinks he protest too much," Sonoko winked at Ran.  
  
"Don't tease him, Sonoko!" Ran knelt down by Conan. "Conan-kun, if you..." she stopped and frowned. "Is that juice on your shirt?"  
  
Conan looked down at himself and, sure enough, there was a long orange splash on his white shirt. *Oops, must have happened when I bumped into some of the guests on the way here...*  
  
"We have to try and get rid of that," Ran said decidedly, she got to her feet and took Conan's hand. "Sonoko, where are the bathrooms?"  
  
Conan blanched and tugged frantically, trying to pull away from Ran. "It's okay, Ran-neechan! I can clean it myself!"  
  
Ran ignored him and dragged him, still protesting, out of the main hall in the direction Sonoko had indicated. "I know you," she said. "You'll dab at it and then think that's enough. I'd like to make sure that you look a bit more presentable!"  
  
"But... but..." Conan was helpless as Ran pulled him into the bathroom. His embarrassment level rose fifty percent when he noticed which bathroom she had taken him too. "This is the _women's_ bathroom!" he yelped.   
  
"Well, I could hardly walk into the men's room, could I?" Ran said letting go of his hand and pulling a handkerchief out of her purse and ran it under the tap. "Don't worry, Conan-kun, you're just a little boy, no one's going to worry about you being in here."  
  
"After all, it's perfectly natural," said a cool childish voice behind them causing both to jump slightly.  
  
"Ai-chan!" Ran smiled at the little girl and then knelt to dab at Conan's shirt. "You startled us."  
  
"Sorry," Ai said in an off-hand tone as she looked at Conan, a slight smirk on her face. "You do get in some interesting messes, don't you Edogawa-kun?"  
  
Conan glared at her over Ran's head. It was alright for Ai, Professor Agasa knew that his charge was in reality an eighteen year old and didn't need or want to be fussed over. He felt Ai's amusement at his expense was really unjustified.  
  
"Hold still, Conan-kun," Ran scolded lightly. "I can't..."  
  
//Ran!// Tan's squeak flashed through her mind and Ran dropped the handkerchief.   
  
"Oh no... not now..."  
  
"Ran-neechan?"   
  
//Ran! There is trouble! You're needed! Somethings happening in the main hall!//  
  
"ARGH!" Ran leapt to her feet. "Damnit! No! Not again!"  
  
//Hurry Ran!//  
  
"Alright, alright... keep your fur on, I'm coming!" Ran looked down at the two children who were staring at her curiously. She smiled wanly. "Uh... Ai-chan? Can you look after Conan-kun? And please, both of you stay here. I... I have to go... ummm... and... do something."  
  
"Ran!" Conan called out after her as she ran out of the bathroom. "What the hell...?"  
  
"Interesting," said Ai. She picked up the handkerchief Ran had dropped. "So Kudo-kun... Kudo-kun? What's wrong?"  
  
Conan had his hand pressed to his chest and he was breathing heavily. "I... I have to go!" he bolted into one of the cubicles and locked the door. "Haibara... uh... can you check on Ran... please?"  
  
Ai hesitated then, without a word, turn on her heels and walked out. She leaned against the wall and frowned. "Once, this may have just been a coincidence. Twice? No," the frown was replaced by a slightly amused look. "And this means my hypothesis is correct... I wonder..."  
  
She straighted and walked down the corridor. "I'll have to find a good place to watch this show."  
  
***  
  
"Do I have to do this?" Ran asked as she and Tan approached the main hall. "Couldn't I just thump the bad guy?"  
  
"You don't know what this one can do!" Tan squeaked sternly. "And with one of the Black Queen's minions you are going to need the magic!"  
  
Ran sighed and halted. "I know, I know... did I mention I hate this?" she touched her earrings and chanted. "Quest for love! Quest for dream! Quest for all truth! Pink petals and sweet scents surround me! Grant me the power to preserve love and dreams! Orchid Magic!"  
  
After several bars of jazzy music, a truckload of pink petals and a flood of dazzling pink sparkles...  
  
"I am magical girl pink orchid... rah rah... yay me..." Ran muttered under her breath and moved forward.   
  
Tan sighed. "Couldn't you at least _try_ to get into the spirit of this?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Not even a little pose?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not just announcing yourself with a little more... spirit?"  
  
"No, No, No!"  
  
***  
  
He balanced perfectly on the wires he had shot directly over above the diamond's display case, his white cloak fluttering slightly and a smirk on his face. Before him the assembled guests and security guards stood, literally frozen before him, staring up with expressions of frustration, chargin and astonishment on their faces. Except for one.  
  
Sonoko glasped her hands together and sighed blissfully. "Kaito Kid! How wonderful!"  
  
"You thief!" Mr Suzuki raged, struggling to move out of the ice that trapped his legs. "How dare you presume..."  
  
Agasa frowned and reached out to tap Mouri's shoulder. "Mouri-san," he hissed. "Is that really the Kaito Kid? Sh... Conan-kun told me that he usually sends challenges to the police before he steals something and it doesn't look like he did that this time."  
  
Mouri frowned. "You're right... Inspector Megure would've been here otherwise. It is strange..."  
  
"Forgive my presumption," Kid said with an elegant bow to Mr Suzuki. "But I require this diamond for the Queen and I really can't allow anyone to interfer with me this time."  
  
"Too bad, because _I'm_ going to interfer!"   
  
Kid lifted his head and looked past the heads of the others to the doorway at the far end of the main hall. He lifted an eyebrow. "Well, well... if it isn't the Magical Girl Pink Orchid. I was wondering if you would show."  
  
All the guests twisted around as much as they could to look at the newcomer. There was a ripple of whispers and even a few giggles as they laid eyes on Ran.   
  
With difficulty, Ran swallowed her embarrassment and concentrated on the task at hand. She could hardly believe it... the Kaito Kid was working for the Black Queen? It was true that he was a thief, but he was known to give back or throw away what he stole, and, as far as she knew, he had never physically injured anyone. "Why?" she asked. "Why are you doing this, Kid? I didn't think working for someone else was part of your game."  
  
Kid's mouth twisted slightly. "Everybody can change their minds, Miss Orchid," he made a gesture and the glass surrounding the diamond shattered.   
  
Ran drew in a deep breath. "I can't let you take that," she said and took a step into the hall.  
  
Only to find her foot starting to slide rapidly forwards, nearly causing her to fall.  
  
"Huh?" Ran leapt back and looked down.   
  
Ice covered the entire area of the hall and surrounded the legs of the people in it, trapping them effectively.  
  
Kid grinned at Ran. "Well, Miss Orchid, you're a bit out of luck here aren't you. One step on this ice and you'll be down on that cute backside of yours!"  
  
Ran's eyes narrowed. "You keep your comments about my backside to yourself!" she said fiercely. "As it happens, Mr Kaito Kid, I _do_ have a few tricks of my own up my sleeves..."  
  
"What sleeves? I don't see any on that... get-up you're wearing, although I guess they could be hidden under all those ruffles!" he snickered and Ran fumed.  
  
"I'll have you know that I didn't have a choice about this!" she yelled and produced her pink wand. "'My heart flys faster and further than light! Make dreams reality!* Orchid Wings!"  
  
Kid's eyes widened as a pair of beautiful pale pink wings erupted from Ran's back. "Okay... this is an unexpected development..."  
  
Eyes glinting in a way that promise pain as soon as she reached him, Ran launched herself forward, Tan close behind her. Swearing under his breath, Kid reached into his cloak and drew out what looked like a small web and threw it forwards.  
  
Ran screeched to a halt and hovered in mid-air as the web grew to enormous proportions and blocked her access to Kid. "Hey!"  
  
Kid chuckled and reached down to take the diamond.  
  
"Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu!"  
  
The daimond was knocked off its podium and out of Kid's reach by a crossbow bolt, both went skittering across the ice, the diamond glittering in the light.   
  
"Who the hell...?" Kid straightened and turned.  
  
"Detective Mask!" Ran looked behind her and saw the young man standing in the doorway.  
  
He grinned at her. "Hey Pink Orchid, looks like I was just in time... again," he snickered. "Love the pink wings, but you really shouldn't fly around in that skirt."  
  
"Shut up! Pervert!"  
  
"Detective Mask?" Kid glared at the other boy. "Wonderful names you people have," he said sacastically. "But whatever you call yourselves, you're not going to stop me!"   
  
He reached up his right hand and a wire shot out of his sleeve and sttached itself to the one of the beams near the roof. Kid jumped down from his wire platform and swung towards the diamond.  
  
"No you don't!" Detective Mask ran forward.  
  
"Be careful of the ice!" Ran screamed at the same time.  
  
"Ice? I... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Detective Mask skidded at top speed across the ice, bouncing off various people as he went, finally crashing into the wall and collapsing into an undignified heap.  
  
"Ow... that was painful..."  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!" Kid had to stop his advance on the diamond, he was laughing so hard. He hovered in mid-air, gasping for breath and clutching his stomach with his free hand. "What an idiot!"  
  
Ran was also laughing, holding her sides and shaking so hard she was in danger of falling down. "Some detective! Didn't even notice the ice!"  
  
"To be fair, neither did you," Tan pointed out.  
  
Ran tapped the hamster's head. "You shut up. I never claimed to be a detective!"  
  
Detective Mask struggled to his feet, bracing himself against the wall. "Thanks for the sympathy, Pinkie," he growled.   
  
"Who're you calling 'Pinkie'?"  
  
"Achem," Kid pulled himself together. "Thanks for the laugh, Mask, but I can't hang around here any longer..." he started for the diamond again.  
  
"No!" Ran flew up to the web and tugged at it. "Damn... it won't budge!"  
  
"Get back and let me, neechan!"  
  
"Who...?" Ran instinctively backed away and looked around. "Who said that?"  
  
There was a sudden blur in front of the web, a loud wooshing sound and before Ran's astonished eyes, the web was cut into shreds.  
  
Kid halted once more and gaped. "But... but..."  
  
"More impressive than a crossbow, eh neechan?"   
  
Ran looked down at the speaker who was balancing on her father's head and grinning up at her. He was dressed in an outfit almost identical to Detective Mask's, except that his tuxedo was black, his cloak was trimmed with gold instead of silver and he wore a golden mask. In his hands was a gleaming kendo sword.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Detective Mask snapped, staring crossly at the newcomer. He hadn't appreciated the crack about the cross bow one bit.   
  
"He's a show off, that's what he is."  
  
The new speaker was standing on one of the display cases, her hands folded and a slight, teasing grin on her face. She was impressively dressed in a glittering orange and black dress that was much the same as Ran's in style. However, she wore knee-high boots and her hair was tied back by an orange bow.   
  
Ran's eyes widened. "There's another Magical Girl?"  
  
"Are you sure you should be standing there?" the masked kendoist was obviously a little annoyed by the new girl's taunt. "The glass might crack."  
  
"Aho!" she glared at him. "Are you implying I'm FAT? You are so rude!"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"Get off my head!" Mouri roared, but was completely ignored.   
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Achem!" Kid cleared his throat, interrupting the quarrel. "While I'm sure this is a fascinating discussion for the two of you... I'd like to know... just WHO are you guys?"  
  
The kendoist faced him and grinned broadly. "Nice to meet ya, Kaito Kid, I'm Great Detective Mask!" he annouced grandly.  
  
There was a strangled sound behind him. "No, you are not!" Detective Mask slithered over to him, using the guests to keep himself upright. "_I_ am Great Detective Mask!"  
  
"Hey, I was Great Detective Mask _before_ you!"  
  
"Oh really? Listen you Kansai idiot..."  
  
"How do know he's from Kansai?" Ran interrupted.  
  
"It's his accent," said Detective Mask offhandly and then returned to glowering at his 'rival'.   
  
"Who are you calling an idiot?" the other boy growled.  
  
"Both of you are!" the new magical girl stamped her foot, making Sonoko's father and the security guards wince as the glass trembled. She pointed to Detective Mask. "You are Eastern Detective Mask, he..." she pointed to her friend. "Is Western Detective Mask. And that's the end of it!"  
  
Ran applauded. "That's a good way to sort them out!"  
  
The other girl winked. "Well, I had to do something or they'd have been butting heads all night."  
  
"Huh," Eastern Detective Mask didn't look any happier about the resolution. "Who are you then? Orange Orchid?"  
  
Western Detective Mask jumped off Mouri's head and slid across to his companion. "Nah, her name's even worse than that."  
  
"Don't you say it!" she hissed at him.  
  
"Oh, come on... you might as well tell them!"  
  
"You'll laugh again, I hate it when you laugh about my name... it's not as if it was MY choice!"  
  
"I swear... on my father's life... I won't laugh."  
  
She drew in a deep breath. "I am... I am... MagicalGirlDistant Mountain!"  
  
Eastern Detective Mask tilted his head. "I'm sorry, I must have heard that wrong... I thought you said 'Distant Mountain'?"  
  
"She did!" Kid dissolved into gales of laughter once again. "Ah... hahaha... you people are going to kill me... hahahaha..."  
  
"Shut up!" Distant Mountain yelled, blushing furiously. She looked down at Western Detective Mask who was snickering. "And you... you PROMISED you wouldn't laugh!" she raised an orange wand threateningly.  
  
"I'm snickering! Not laughing! OW!"  
  
Kid wiped his eyes. "Ah... this has been very entertaining, but now..." he swooped down and scooped up the diamond. "I have to be going. Bye-bye!" he tugged on his wire, now connected to his back, and started to move towards the skylight in the roof.  
  
Her mouth set in a determined line, Ran soared after him. "I'm not letting you take the diamond, Kid!"  
  
He looked down at her. "So stubborn, just like _Her_," he sighed. "Damn, I didn't want to do this, but now I have no choice..."  
  
"What's he doing?" Eastern Detective Mask asked as Kid took of his hat and reached inside. "Pulling a rabbit out of his hat?"  
  
"No..." Distant Mountain tightened her grip on her wand. "Something worse..."  
  
There was a loud roaring sound and a winged creature surged out of the hat and bore down on Ran. She let out a yelp of surprise and dodged as it swiped at her with it's wickedly long claws.   
  
"Pink Orchid! Let me look after this!" Distant Mountain, now sprouting orange wings, appeared beside her. "You stop the Kid!"  
  
"Will you be okay?" Ran asked as they both avoided another swipe from the creature.  
  
"I'll be fine," Distant Mountain's eyes gleamed. "Now go!" she cried, shoving Ran aside and charging the creature with a loud cry.  
  
Ran bit her lip, concerned for the other girl, but she flapped her wings vigourously, pushing herself rapidly upwards to catch up with Kid who had just exited the skylight. She shot through the opening, making him stumble backwards.  
  
They faced each other in the moonlight, listening to the sounds of battle below them with the occasional cry of 'Heavenly Mountain Avalanche!' reaching their ears. Finally silence fell.  
  
"Why are you working for the Black Queen, Kid?" Ran asked again, her eyes sad.  
  
He shrugged. "I told you my reasons."  
  
"I don't believe that you told me the truth."  
  
He shot her a slightly exasperated look. "You really do remind me..." he looked away for a brief minute and sighed.  
  
That brief minute was all Ran needed. Before Kid knew what was happening she had hit him with a round-house kick, knocking him to his knees and the diamond out of his grasp. He lunged for it, but she snatched it and backed away.   
  
"I'm sorry for taking advantage of your distraction," Ran murmured. "But you have to realise that I can't let you take this to the Queen."  
  
He got to his feet and regarded her in silence, then his gaze flickered past her shoulder noticing the Detective Masks and Distant Mountain approaching. "You don't understand," he said wearily. "If I don't take her the diamond, someone will..." Ran's eyes widened as he spoke.  
  
"She's holding someone you care for as a hostage?"  
  
"How did you...? Kid frowned and clenched his fists. "Just give me the diamond, Pink Orchid!"  
  
Ran clutched it to her chest and shook her head. "I'm sorry..." her voice cracked slightly. "I can appreciate how you feel, but... I can't let you have this and put a lot of innocent people in danger..."  
  
"Aok..." Kid bit off his words. "Other innocents will be in danger if you don't!"  
  
"Aha!" Western Detective Mask smacked his fist into his palm. "This makes more sense now," he grinned. "So, Her Dark high-mightiness isn't above a little blackmail, heh?"  
  
"Aho!" Distant Mountain thumped his arm. "She's the villian, of _course_ she's going to play dirty!"  
  
Eastern Detective Mask moved to stand beside Ran. "Kid, you know we can't give you the diamond," he said. "But... maybe we could help you, if you turn yourself into the police..."  
  
"I don't think so!" Kid sneered. "How like _you_ to say that though, Great Detective!"  
  
Ran kicked Eastern Detective Mask in the shin. "Nice going, idiot!" ignoring Eastern Detective Mask's yelp of idignation and pain, she turned back to Kid. "He did say one thing right though, Kid, we could help you free your... ummm... friend, and we'd be happy to help you."  
  
For a moment it looked as if Kid would refuse, then he smiled slightly and shrugged. "Anything is worth a shot I guess," he said quietly, almost to himself. He looked directly at Ran. "Alright then, I'll accept your... help," his smile broadened. "if only because you remind me alot of her... umm... someone."  
  
Ran beamed. "Thank you, Kid! I knew you weren't a bad person!"  
  
"He's a thief, he... ow!" Eastern Detective Mask's tirade was cut off as both Ran and Distant Mountain elbowed him in the ribs. Behind them, Western Detective Mask snickered softly.  
  
"So, where do we go first?" Ran asked.  
  
"No where yet," Kid made some gestures in the air. "You have to give back the diamond and I..." he pulled an object wrapped in a handkerchief out of his right sleeve. "I have to stall Her Majesty."  
  
"Wow!" Distant Mountain gasped as the handkerchief fell and they saw a diamond identical to the one Ran held in Kid's palm. "How did you do that?"  
  
Kid waggled a finger at her. "Hey, hey... a magician never reveals his secrets Miss Distant Mountain," he tossed his diamond into the air. "Hopefully this fake will fool her... for a while... and that will give me time to contact you," he looked at Ran. "Is that acceptable, Miss Pink Orchid?"  
  
"I guess..." Ran said reluctantly, not liking the danger that Kid seemed to be placing himself and his friend in. "Will you be okay?"  
  
He laughed and moved, his cape turning into his trademark hand-glider. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself... and the ones that need me!" with those words he jumped off the roof and was soon soaring away from them.   
  
"What a waste of an opportunity," groused Eastern Detective Mask. "I was this close to laying my hands on the Kaito Kid! This close!"  
  
"Oh give it a rest, Kudo!" Western Detective Mask rolled his eyes. "The poor guy's girlfriend is being held hostage!"  
  
"Exactly!" said Distant Mountain. "And... wait a sec..." she looked at Western Detective Mask. "Did you just call him 'Kudo'?"  
  
Ran's breath caught and she looked at Eastern Detective Mask who stiffened. "Shin... ichi...?"  
  
"Ahahahaha!" Western Detective Mask laughed nervously. "Er... no, no! I said... uh... 'kuno'... uh... like that weird guy in the silly anime you like... uh..."  
  
"You said, KUDO, Heiji! I _heard_ you!"  
  
"HEIJI??" Ran snapped out of her paralysis and whipped around to stare at the other boy. Her eyes flickered to Distant Mountain. "Kazuha-chan?" she asked a little breathlessly.  
  
"Heiji?" Shinichi let out a snort of disgust. "I should've known! Wait a minute, how did YOU know that I was..."  
  
"Well, it was kinda obvious, and after what happened with Kazuha and seeing neechan here, then I figured..."  
  
"RAN? Pink Orchid is RAN?"   
  
"Ran-chan?" Kazuha goggled at her friend. "How did you...?"  
  
"Same way as you I suppose," Ran grimaced. "Stupid hamsters!"  
  
"Ran is... Ran is..."  
  
"Kudo, are you blind? Can't you SEE it's her?"  
  
"But... but... it's all so _pink_ and the wings..." Shinichi weakly indicated Ran and wondered if there was anyway he could explain why he hadn't recognised her without looking even more like an idiot than he already did. The only, small, comfort was that Ran hadn't recognised him earlier. However, Heiji seemed to accept his garbled words quite well.   
  
"Oh yeah, I see what you mean. When I saw Kazuha in that glittery thing I didn't figure it out at first either."  
  
Shinichi felt a little relieved. Okay, so it wasn't just him who had trouble reconciling his childhood friend with the magical girl deal, even though it still rankled that Heiji had been quicker to figure it out. However the relief was soon dispelled as there was a growl from Ran.   
  
"Shinichi!" Ran, having spoken quickly to Kazuha, turned her attention to something more pressing. "Where the HELL have you been? And WHY are you showing up like this and NOT normally?"  
  
Shinichi hedged desperately. "Well... Ran, I... I wanted to, but this case I'm on..."  
  
"The case. The case AGAIN?" Ran's eyes filled with tears sparked by a mixture of anger, frustration and happiness. "Shinichi..."  
  
"Ran, I'm sorry," he said earnestly, taking her hands, forgetting that Heiji and Kazuha were looking on. "If I could come back, not just as Detective Mask, but as me... then I would, I swear, but I can't, not yet..."  
  
Ran blinked away her tears. "Why can't you tell me what this really is about? Why?" she whispered.   
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered back, leaning closer to her. "I never meant to hurt you, Ran..."  
  
In sync, Kazuha and Heiji's jaws dropped. Then Kazuha sighed happily and glasped her hands together. "How romantic!"   
  
Heiji remained openmouthed and unblinking. "I don' believe it!"  
  
The spell was broken by a babble of voices from down below and Sonoko's voice rising above them. "Ran? Where are you? RAAAAAN!!"  
  
Blushing slightly as he became aware of what he was doing, Shinichi pulled back. "Kid's trick has worn off," he said unnecessarily. "You should return that rock."  
  
"Uh..." Ran, also blushing slightly, nodded. "Yes, but..." she reached out and snagged Shinichi's arm. "You're coming with me, I'm not letting you leave until we've talked, Mr Great Detective Mask (Eastern), even if I have to handcuff you to me!"  
  
"I'd love to, Ran, I really would, but..." Shinichi lifted his hands helplessly. "I don't think I can, and they really have to see you!" he said and quickly shoved her off the roof.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Ran screamed as she dropped into thin air, but cut off her cry as she realised that her wings were holding her up. "Shinichi, you idiot, I'll get you for that!" she grumbled while she floated gently to the ground.   
  
There was a sudden onslaught of bright flashes and Ran realised that there were hordes of photographers capturing her descent. *Oh #@%^!*  
She braced herself, waiting for someone to cry out 'Hey, isn't that Ran Mouri?', but all she heard was applause and a few cheers.   
  
Sonoko and her father ran up as Ran reached the ground and her wings vanished. "Miss Pink Orchid! You foiled the Kaito Kid!" Mr Suzuki cried. "Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"So did you see what he looked like?" Sonoko asked all starry-eyed.   
  
"Ah well... it was a bit dark..." Ran felt hideously uncomfortable. Although she didn't want Sonoko to recognise her, it wasn't pleasant to have her friend regarding her as some stranger. "Er... here's your diamond, Mr Suzuki... bye!"  
  
"Wait! I wanted to..." Mr Suzuki's words trailed off as Ran fled back into the building. "Was it something I said?"  
  
"Wow... cool," said Sonoko, then she frowned. "Although she really needs to do something about her fashion sense..."  
  
***   
  
Kazuha breathed a sigh of relief as Ran safely touched down. "Shinichi-kun, you shouldn't have shoved her like that, it was a bit dangerous AND it doesn't make you seem very caring."  
  
There was silence behind her and Kazuha frowned. "Men!" she said in exasperation and whirled to face the boys. "You two... huh? Hey... where did they go?"  
  
***  
  
Shinichi barrelled down the corridor to the bathrooms, Heiji close on his heels.   
  
"Are... you... saying that... you're only... like this... when... Ran's... Pink Orchid?" Heiji panted as they ran.  
  
"Yes," Shinichi said tersely. "So... I can't... stick around... or... she'll know..." he halted outside the ladies room. "I hope to God there's no one in here," he mutterd and pushed the door open.  
  
"What were you doing in the women's toilets anyway?"  
  
"Don't ask, Hattori, just don't ask."  
  
***  
  
"Ran-chan!" Kazuha, now back in normal clothing, waved and jogged up to Ran who had just emerged from an alcove. "Hey, have you seen the guys?"  
  
"No," Ran frowned. "I thought they were with you."  
  
"They disappeared after Shinichi-kun pushed you off the roof," Kazuha planted her hands on her hips and glared around the room. "Those idiots..."  
  
"Watch who you're calling an idiot!" Heiji walked towards them, Conan beside them.   
  
"Conan-kun!" Ran knelt beside the little boy. "Are you okay? Where were you?"  
  
He looked at her with eyes of limpid innocence. "I was in the bathroom, Ran-neechan, you told me to stay there, but you were gone so long I came out and then I bumped into Heiji-niichan."  
  
Heiji grinned and ruffled Conan's hair, earning himself a death glare from the little boy. "We just keep running into each other!"  
  
"Where's Shinichi?" Ran demanded. "He was with you wasn't he, Hattori-kun?"  
  
Heiji gulped. "He... well, you see, the magic teleports him from where ever he is to where you are when you transform, so once you de-transform then he gets sent back!" *Pleeeease believe me!*  
  
Conan looked up at Heiji in disgust. *Was that the BEST you could come up with?*  
  
Ran eyed Heiji suspiciously, but was distracted by Sonoko who ran up to her and babbled excitedly about the Kaito Kid and Pink Orchid as well as greeting Kazuha at the same time. Both Conan and Heiji relaxed slightly knowing that they were off the hook... for now.  
  
On the other side of the room, Ai regarded the little group with a mysterious smile on her face. "Things keep getting more and more intriguing..." she murmured.  
  
***  
  
The Black Queen looked at the diamond Kid had given her. "And this will work?" she asked.  
  
He bowed. "To be honest... I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I did find out some information that you will find interesting..."  
  
She leaned closer to him, her blond hair slipping over her shoulders. "Oh really?" she placed a hand under his chin and forced him to meet her eyes. "I do hope you're being honest with me, my thief," her blue eyes were icey. "You do know who will suffer if you're not!"  
  
He met her gaze without flinching. "I understand perfectly."  
  
***  
TBC  
  
  
* Adapted from Koori no ue ni tatsu you ni by Miho Komatsu  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Magical Girl Pink Orchid  
A Meitantei Conan silly fic by Orla ***  
  
Part Three: The third one  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Meitantei Conan or the characters. They all belong to the wonderfully talented Gosho Aoyama (*worship* *worship*), I swear to return the characters in one piece and only slightly singed.   
  
***  
  
Author's note:   
  
This fic is the result of wanting to write a silly Detective Conan fic and having seen WAY too many Magical Girl series for my own good.   
  
I have kept the Japanese honourifics mainly because there is nothing in English that sounds right! 'Ran-neechan' means 'Big sister Ran' and is used by children to young people older than themselves. Ai calls Conan 'Kudo-kun' when they are alone as she knows that he is Shinichi Kudo. Heiji calls Ran 'Neechan' or 'Mouri no neechan'.   
  
Aoko Nakamori is Kaito Kuroba's (aka Kaito Kid) childhood friend. She doesn't know that Kuroba and Kid are the same person.   
  
Words in ... are in English.  
  
***  
  
With an impatient gesture, the Black Queen banished the image in the water and stalked back to her throne. She sat down and leaned back, staring into space with a slight frown on her face. "Two of them now..." she murmured eventually. "And if they awaken the third..." her blue eyes narrowed and she focused on the figure of the Night Baron.   
  
He stood in the shadows, his form concealed by the black cloak, only the white grinning mask showing clearly. When the Black Queen looked at him, he moved and bowed silently to her.  
  
She smiled coldly. "My little thief isn't cooperating very well, Baron," she held out one hand, the diamond Kid had given her gleamed on her palm. "Did he really think I could be fooled by such a fake? I will have to punish him when he returns."  
  
The Night Baron straightened. "What of the insects biting your ankles?" he asked, his voice a deep growl.   
  
"Hmmm..." the Black Queen pursed her red lips. "I want to swat them hard, Baron," she smiled at him. "I'm sure that is within your capabilities!"  
  
He bowed once more. "Consider them swatted, my Queen."  
  
She stood up and, with a sweeping gesture, opened a door in the air. "I'll leave that in you hands then," she said. "I have another job to do."  
  
Her black dress and long blond hair shimmered and changed. The dress metamorphosed into a short, deep red mini-dress and her hair shortened into a fashionable cut. Finally she placed some black rimmed glasses on her face. With a mischievous smile, the Black Queen stepped through the door.   
  
***  
  
Ran was very preoccupied as she entered the first class of the morning. She had been thinking about the events of last night over and over again since she woke up and found herself caught up in a whirl of emotions ranging from relief to anger. She was relieved that Kazuha and Heiji were part of the equation and that they were going to be staying for a while. Just before they left, Kazuha had hugged her and said they would be seeing Ran again very soon. Ran assumed they were going to meet her after school so they could sit down and talk about what to do next.  
  
Ran chewed on her lower lip and sat down at her desk, frowning. She was very worried about the Kaito Kid and his friend. Would Kid be able to get in contact with them? Or had the Black Queen rumbled him and hurt him?  
  
"Mouri-san."  
  
And then there was Shinichi. Ran's frown deepened. That idiot! How could he just show up like that and then disappear into thin air... again?  
  
"Mouri-san!"  
  
Next time she saw "Detective Mask" Ran vowed she was going to get a more satisfactory answer. After all, Heiji's explanation about teleportation was just so... implausible.  
  
"Ran!"  
  
However, Ran reflected ruefully, considering _she_ was now a magical girl it didn't seem _that_ impossible that Shinichi had acquired some sort of teleporting power.  
  
"MOURI-SAN!!"  
  
"RAN!"  
  
"Eh?" Ran looked up and realized that the entire class was staring at her, Sonoko was tugging on her arm and her teacher was standing in front of her desk. "Uh..."  
  
Jodie-sensei smirked and leaned forward. "Daydreaming again, Mouri-san?" she waggled a reproving finger at Ran. "Do I have to give you another piece of extra homework?" she winked. "Like when I told you to find the meaning of 'X'*?"  
  
Ran blushed and shook her head. "Sorry, sensei, I'll pay attention."  
  
"Oh, good! However, I think you should read out..."  
  
A sharp knock on the door of the classroom interrupted Jodie and everyone's attention was taken away from Ran as the door opened. The Principal stepped inside, behind him were two teenagers in school uniforms. As Jodie hurried up to the front of the class, the newcomers moved to stand in front of the blackboard, facing the class.  
  
Ran's jaw dropped. "Kazuha-chan? Hattori-kun?" she blurted involuntary.  
  
"No way!" Sonoko blinked. "What are they doing here?"  
  
Heiji and Kazuha grinned, Heiji even winked while Kazuha just waved.   
  
"Achem!" the principal cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt your class, Saintemillion-san, but these are two temporary transfer students from Osaka, Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha. They'll be attending here for a week."  
  
"Oh... really?" Jodie was a little taken-aback, but recovered her composure quickly. Once the principal left, she looked at Heiji and Kazuha and smiled. "Welcome! I hope you enjoy your time here."  
  
Kazuha blinked, trying to decipher all the English words, but Heiji bowed slightly to Jodie.   
  
"Thank you, Ms. Jodie," his smile broadened. "How nice to see you again. I hope you're doing well."  
  
Jodie's eyes flashed briefly, but she just laughed. "Very good, Hattori-san! Well, let's not interrupt the class any further. Toyama-san, take the empty seat in front of Mouri-san and Hattori-kun, please take the seat on Mouri-san's right."  
  
Whatever Heiji thought of where Jodie was placing them, he didn't say, but just nodded and followed Kazuha to take his seat beside Ran. He winked at her as he sat down. "See, neechan? Told you we'd see you soon!"  
  
"You might have warned me!" Ran hissed under her breath.  
  
"Sorry, Ran-chan," Kazuha murmured. "I forgot."  
  
"Okay boys and girls!" Jodie rapped her knuckles on the blackboard, bringing everyone's attention back to the front. "Back to work!"  
  
"We'll talk later," Heiji said. "We need to plan..."  
  
"Hattori-san?"  
  
"Er... yes, sensei?"  
  
"Since you love to talk, how about dazzling us with your ability to speak in English?"  
  
Heiji looked at Jodie, a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. "If you absolutely insist, sensei."  
  
***  
  
In Teitan Elementary's playground, Conan bounced the soccer ball on alternative knees, a slight frown on his small face. Things were just getting stickier; Ran wasn't going to accept his excuses for long and he could wind up hurting her more than he already was. Conan sighed and increased the speed of his rifting.   
  
"What to do... what to do..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
The scream rang out across the playground and Conan whipped around to discover the cause, the soccer ball bouncing away from him.  
  
Standing at top of the slide, holding a struggling boy by the collar, was a man in black. Conan's eyes widened as he recognized him. "Night Baron!" he cried in astonishment. *Dad's most famous literary creation... who is doing this? Is he another one of the Black Queen's minions?*  
  
Conan's eyes narrowed. This wasn't the time to figure out this man was, right now he had to save the child the Baron was holding.   
  
"Here," Ai held the soccer ball out to him. Her pale face was expressionless, her tone cool and flat.   
  
"Thanks!" Conan adjusted his high kick powered shoes to their highest setting and took the ball from her. Drawing in a deep breath, he threw the ball into the air and leapt up, kicking it with everything he had.   
  
With a loud whooshing sound, the ball sped through the air and struck the Baron's arm. He fell back, letting go of the boy who tumbled down the slide and scurried away, crying.   
  
The Baron halted his fall in midair and righted himself, floating above the playground. His cold eyes met Conan's and he snarled.   
  
"Foolish little boy! Do you think you can stop me? Your power is nothing!"  
  
The Baron flung out his arms and darkness sprang from his fingertips, rushing out to encompass the playground. Soon a black dome covered the area, trapping the students and teachers inside. Conan watched in horror as glowing green shadows in human form emerged from the ground and advanced on the terrified children.   
  
"NO!" he flung himself forward, but halted suddenly a burning sensation ran through him. "Shit..."  
  
He was changing into Shinichi, into Detective Mask... in front of everyone... And worst of all, in front of the Baron! He looked around frantically, but there was nothing, no cover.   
  
"This way!" Ai tugged his arm and, before he could protest, she dragged him towards two trees in the corner of the playground. "It's not much, but it should cover you enough."  
  
"Yes... eh?" Conan stared at Ai. "What... wh... how...?"  
  
"Oh please, Kudo-kun... I'm not stupid! You hiding in the toilets and then Detective Mask appearing? It couldn't just be coincidence. Besides, I _know_ that Edogawa Conan is really Kudo Shinichi, unlike _her_."  
  
Conan couldn't argue anymore, heat was raging through him and the pain was making it impossible to speak. He stumbled behind the trees and gritted his teeth as his body grew and reformed. Finally, Kudo Shinichi aka Great Detective Mask (Eastern), emerged... just in time to see AI grabbed by one of the green shadows.   
  
"Kudo-kun!" Ai cried before going limp as the green shadow drew a white, glowing ball from her mouth.   
  
"Haibara!" Shinichi brought up his crossbow and shot at the shadow. With an unearthly shriek it dissolved as the arrow struck it and the glowing ball flowed back into AI  
  
Shinichi knelt beside the blond girl and helped her up as her eyes fluttered open. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh..." Ai swallowed weakly. "Yes... I think so."  
  
"Good," Shinichi stood up. "Hide here, I'm going to stop the other shadows."  
  
"Be careful, Kudo-kun."  
  
"Don't worry about me!" he called as he ran off, heading for a group of shadows advancing on Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko.   
  
***  
  
"So, there's been no word from you-know-who?" Kazuha whispered as she bent over her textbook.  
  
"Nothing yet," Ran sighed. "I hope he's okay."  
  
*RAN!*  
  
"Oh no..." Ran groaned as Tan's squeak filled her head. "No, no, NO!"  
  
*KAZUHA!*  
  
"AH!" Kazuha jumped in her seat. "Oh damn!"  
  
Jodie looked over at them. "Is there a problem, girls?"  
  
"No, sensei!" They said in unison. "Sorry, sensei!"  
  
*Ran, you have to hurry! It's another attack!"  
  
Ran gritted her teeth. *Tan, I'm in the middle of a class! I CAN'T just leave!*  
  
In front of her, Kazuha was muttering. "You pick the most inconvenient times! I'm in class!"  
  
Heiji got to his feet and cleared his throat. "Sensei?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have to go to the little boys room," he said casually.  
  
"Oh! Alright then," Jodie nodded. "Be quick."  
  
"Yes, sensei," Heiji sauntered out of the classroom.  
  
Kazuha and Ran rolled their eyes. "That was pathetic!" Kazuha cried. "Couldn't he have come up with something better?"  
  
The two girls paused and looked at each other for a moment. Ran sighed. "Well, I can't think of anything else," she confessed.  
  
As one Ran and Kazuha stood up. "We have to go to the little girls room."  
  
Jodie's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Well, if you have to go, then go."  
  
Sonoko blinked in astonishment as they walked out. "What the...?"  
  
Jodie frowned and chewed the end of her pen thoughtfully. "Curious."  
  
"OH NO!" from across the room, a girl jumped to her feet, staring at her mobile phone in horror.   
  
"Takada-san?" Jodie moved from her desk and went over to the girl. "Sending e-mail in class again?" she frowned. "I told you..."  
  
"Sensei, I'm sorry, but..." Takada waved the phone at Jodie. "My big sister... a teacher at Teitan elementary... she just told me that the school's being attacked by aliens!"  
  
"What?" Jodie grabbed the phone from Takada and looked at the message.  
  
Her mouth thinned into a grim line. "I see..." she said slowly, sounding unlike herself. "Takada-san, don't worry. I will check this out personally."  
  
"Class, stay here and continue your translating," Jodie ordered. "I will be back soon," and with that she hurried out of the classroom.  
  
***  
  
Shinichi stumbled back as a shadow swiped at him. He had seen enough to realize that if one of these things grabbed him they would suck out his energy and leave him lifeless. He raised his tired arm and shot yet another arrow, wincing as the shadow it hit emitted the now familiar unearthly shriek before dissolving.   
  
Still floating above the chaos, the Night Baron laughed coldly. In one of his hands he held a net containing several glowing balls of energy, culled from the children Shinichi hadn't been able to reach in time. With an abrupt gesture he flung out his free hand and all the teachers who had been felled, trying to help their students, rose to their feet.  
  
Shinichi sucked in his breath. The teachers' eyes glowed green and their faces were blank as they advanced on him steadily. "Shit..." *Where the hell are you, Ran?*  
  
***  
  
"Can't you go any faster?" Heiji yelled. "This is taking WAY too long!"  
  
"We'd be a lot faster if we didn't have this dead weight hanging off us!" Kazuha snapped, glaring down at him.  
  
"You are a little heavy, Hattori-kun," Ran agreed.  
  
"He's been eating too much takoyaki!" Kazuha smirked, her eyes narrowing with laughter. "He's getting fat!"  
  
"Aho!" Heiji reddened. "It's muscle! MUSCLE!"  
  
"I don't see that much muscle!"  
  
"Grrr..." Heiji jerked the ribbons angrily. "You..."  
  
"HATTORI-KUN!" Ran glared at him. "Do you _want_ us to drop you? Stop moving about!"  
  
Heiji looked down and gulped slightly. He had almost forgotten that all there was between him and a messy death were the pink and orange ribbons he was hanging onto, the girls' arms and the wings keeping them aloft. He had to admit that he wasn't feeling very secure right now. After all... the ribbons might be magical, but how much stress did it take to break a magical ribbon? Heiji shook his head, trying to rid himself of the increasingly morbid thought that he was going to turn into a splat on the ground.  
  
"There it is!" Ran pointed with her free hand.  
  
"Are you sure, Ran-chan?"  
  
"Kazuha-chan... how often do you see big black domes over playgrounds?"  
  
"Okay, okay..." Kazuha grinned and clapped her hands together. "Right, let's go and..."  
  
"EYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Heiji screamed as he fell downwards.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!" Ran cried out as the sudden increase in weight jerked her down.  
  
"ACK!" Kazuha flew down and grabbed the orange ribbon she had accidently dropped. "Sorry!!"  
  
"AHO!!!!" Heiji's brown face was the colour of milky coffee. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME???"  
  
"I said I was sorry!"  
  
"Not good enough!"  
  
Ran jerked her ribbon impatiently. "Argue about it later, guys!" she ordered. "Right now we have to save the kids... and Conan!"  
  
*Conan won't be there,* Heiji thought grimly, *but Shinichi will... and how is he doing all by himself?*  
  
"How are we going to get in?" Kazuha asked when they reached the dome. "It looks pretty tough."  
  
"Our magic might get through it," Ran answered, although she looked equally dubious.  
  
"The amount of magic you'll need to break that will drain you of half your power!" squeaked a voice behind them. Tan flew into view, Tei beside her. "And I think you'll need to be at full power against this one."  
  
"Tan... Tei..." Ran sighed. "Can't you offer up something a little bit more positive?"  
  
"I can break it," said Heiji. "Move over the top and drop me."  
  
Kazuha raised an eyebrow. "First you insist that we _don't_ drop you and then you order us to do it? Make up your mind, Heiji."  
  
"Kazuha... shut up. I'm going to cut it open with my sword. I _know_ what I'm doing!"  
  
"There's a first."  
  
"Not _now_!" Ran growled. "If you're sure about this, Hattori-kun?"  
  
He nodded. "Do it!"  
  
Without saying another word, the two girls flew upwards and hovered over the dome. Kazuha looked down at Heiji, her eyes betraying her anxious feelings even if her mouth didn't issue them. Heiji grinned up at her and winked. "Don't worry, Kazuha," he said. "I'll be dancing on your grave before you dance on mine!"  
  
"Oooooh! AHO!" Kazuha yelled and let go of her ribbon.   
  
"Good luck, Hattori-kun!" Ran cried, releasing her ribbon at the same time.  
  
"GERONIMO!!!!" Heiji screamed, raising his sword over his head and bringing it down in a wide arc.  
  
There was a stunned pause. Ran and Kazuha looked at each other and sweatdropped.   
  
"Why is he...?"  
  
"I don't know... too many American Westerns?"  
  
"He LIKES those?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"HE DID IT!!" Tan was bouncing up and down in excitement. "Look! The dome is dissolving!"  
  
Ran looked down. "Well, what do you know..."  
  
"Look up there! I can see the two ladies' panties!"  
  
There was a sudden whooshing sound and the two, now red-faced, magical girls were on the ground in seconds. Ran tugged at the hem of her skirt, trying to lengthen it, while Kazuha glared around. "Okay... which kid needs a spanking?"  
  
"YAAAAAAAH!!" a woman rushed at them, swinging a large stick in her hands.  
  
"Eep!" Kazuha ducked. "I'm sorry, Ma'am! I didn't MEAN it! I wouldn't spank your students, honest! Hey! Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAA!" Ran side-kicked the stick out of the woman's hand. "Look at her eyes, Kazuha-chan! She's possessed or something!"  
  
Kazuha looked at the woman's glowing green eyes. "Oh yeah... that's definitely NOT normal!"  
  
The teacher lunged at them again, her fingers twisted into claws. However, Ran grabbed her arm and deftly threw her down, then stepped back and looked around quickly. She saw Heiji battling several green shadows while several children cowered behind him and running towards her, pursued by more people with glowing green eyes was...  
  
"Ran! Where have you been?" Shinichi screeched to a halt in front of her.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
They both cried out at the same time. Shinichi ran a hand through his fringe and looked away from her troubled gaze. "I.... Well, it's like Heiji said I... umm... teleported here."  
  
Ran's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "But I thought you were supposed to teleport to wherever I was when I transformed. Why did you end up here?"  
  
"Uh..." Shinichi sweated. "Well..."  
  
"Can we discuss this later, guys?" Kazuha interrupted. "I think there are a few things that are a _little_ bit more important right now... such as the man about to bust your head in, Kudo-kun!"  
  
"What?" Shinichi whirled and ducked just as a burly teacher punched out at him. Ran reacted immediately and planted her foot in the man's face. "I'm so sorry!" she cried as he tumbled backwards. "Please forgive me!"  
  
Shinichi made a face at her. "Idiot... he can't hear you!"  
  
"But he's still a teacher and it's not his fault that he's attacking us! I'm really sorry, Miss!" she said as a blow to the neck felled a teacher lunging at her.   
  
"No, it's the Night Baron who's doing this. Sorry, sir," Shinichi punched another teacher in the stomach. "He's up there..." he jerked his head towards the jungle gym where the Night Baron still hovered, the hideous mask turned in Ran and Kazuha's direction. "I haven't been able to reach them (I'm really, really sorry, Ma'am), but can you girls get him?"  
  
Kazuha nodded grimly, whacking the last possessed teacher on the head with her wand. "Sure we can, right Ran-chan?"  
  
"Absolutely! And..."  
  
"OH SHIT!"  
  
Kazuha whirled, her face full of worry. "Heiji? Oh no..."  
  
Heiji had destroyed most of the shadows, but now he was facing something worse... the Night Baron had possessed the children whose energy he had stolen and they were advancing on the Kansai Detective in a swarm. Heiji looked helplessly at them. He couldn't attack children, possessed or not, and the remaining shadows were amongst them. The Night Baron laughed coldly and Kazuha hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"You... bastard..."  
  
Ran put her hands to her mouth, eyes filling with tears. "What are we going to do?" she murmured. "The storm kiss is too harsh..."  
  
Shinichi clenched his fists. "If only we could tie them up, keep them from moving..."  
  
Kazuha's eyes widened. "Tie them up? Of course!" she grinned and pointed her wand at the children advancing on Heiji. "True heart for mystery eyes!** Magical Distant Mountain Ribbons!"  
  
As she finished speaking a flood of sparkling orange ribbons flew out of the wand. They wrapped around the children several times until the kids were unable to move and were forced to sit on the ground, trapped effectively, yet gently. Heiji glanced at Kazuha and grinned briefly before flinging himself at the shadows who had escaped.   
  
"Stupid name, but very effective!" Shinichi said and ran off to help Heiji.  
  
Kazuha glared at his retreating back. "Aho! It's not MY fault!"  
  
Ran spread her hands. "Ah well... forget about it, Kazuha-chan," she looked up at the Night Baron and her mouth thinned into a grim line. "We have something more important to deal with."  
  
"Right," Kazuha nodded. "So... attack one after the other?"  
  
"No..." Ran said slowly, her eyes warily watching the Night Baron who was trembling with rage. "I think he's too powerful for that, we have to attack..."  
  
"DAMN YOU!" he roared suddenly flinging out his hands, a thick dark mist emerging from his fingertips. "Now I will make you watch as I kill those you care for!"  
  
"Ran!"  
  
"Kazuha!"  
  
Shinichi and Heiji dissipated the last of the shadows and sprinted towards the girls as the thick mist whirled towards them.   
  
"Shinichi! NO!"  
  
"HEIJI! We can handle it!"  
  
But the two boys didn't listen as the protective instincts ingrained in them took over and they shoved the girls out of the way just as the mist hit. It enveloped them, wrapping around them in the same way Kazuha's ribbons had wrapped around the possessed children. Before long Shinichi and Heiji found themselves pressed chest to chest, closer to each other than they had ever been with either of the girls.   
  
There was a long and slightly uncomfortable silence. Then Heiji sneezed.  
  
"Ugh! Hattori! That went all over my jacket!"  
  
"Excuuuse me, Kudo, but at least I didn't sneeze in your face!"  
  
"You could've turned your head, like this."  
  
"OW! You hit my nose!"  
  
There was another pause. Shinichi sniffed. "Hattori?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you wearing perfume?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ran and Kazuha watched them and sweatdropped for the second time that day. "If this was comic book," said Kazuha. "Fans would be seeing a dozen yaoi implications in this."  
  
"But who would write a comic book about us?" Ran held out one hand. "Orchid sceptre!" she cried. "Come on Kazuha-chan, let's show the oh-so-great detectives how this is done!"  
  
"OI!" both said detectives glared.   
  
"Quest for love, quest for dream, quest for all truth! Magical Pink Orchid Storm Kiss!!"   
  
"Love is thrill, shock, suspense***! Heavenly Mountain Avalanche!!"  
  
With a great roar, a wave of pink, gold, orange and silver light shot straight forward and hit the Night Baron. He threw up a shield, but while it protected him, he was thrown far back into a wall and dropped the energy balls which immediately flowed back into the children and teachers. The children cried out in astonishment when they 'woke' and discovered they were wrapped in orange ribbons. The teachers picked themselves off the ground, many groaning in pain, and moved to help the children. Soon, all the kids were safely hidden away and silence descended.   
  
"Yatta!" Kazuha cried. "We did IT!"  
  
Ran hugged her. "I couldn't have done this without your help, Kazuha-chan!"  
  
"If you two have quite finished, would you mind helping us out?" Shinichi asked testily. "I'd rather not be this close to Hattori any longer than I have to."  
  
"And I love you too, Kudo." Heiji growled.  
  
"Please, not in front of the girls."  
  
Heiji's eyes widened and then he saw the glint in Shinichi's eyes and laughed. "Bastard."  
  
"No more than you!"  
  
"You know, Ran-chan, I quite like them like this," Kazuha grinned and leaned on Ran's shoulder. "Keeps them out of the way and all."  
  
"Indeed," Ran smiled at the boys' outraged expressions.  
  
"Don't celebrate too soon, ladies!" the Night Baron hissed, extracting himself from the wall he threw back his cloak and spread his hands. "You will pay most dearly for this!"  
  
Ran raised an eyebrow. "Mou... do you want to be blasted again?" she raised her sceptre. "Because we're more than happy to oblige!"  
  
"You won't be happy, little Pink Orchid! You will be screaming!" this time a deep purple cloud emerged from his fingers. It flowed upwards, flashes of miniature lightening darting through it, before surging towards Ran and Kazuha.   
  
"Ha! You think a cloud is going to.... EEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kazuha screamed. At the same time Ran wrapped her arms around her fellow magical girl, her face white. The two clung together, eyes wide and mouths open, screaming as the purple cloud billowed around them.  
  
Heiji groaned. "And they were doing so well!"  
  
"Ran! Get it together!" Shinichi yelled. "It's only a cloud!"  
  
"It's not just a cloud," Tan squeaked. "That thing is showing them their worst nightmares!"  
  
Shinichi's angry expression changed to one of concern. "Oh..."  
  
"'Oh' indeed!" a new voice sounded beside them and the two boys looked around to see Kaito Kid standing there, shaking his head. "You shouldn't be so disrespectful about such a beautiful lady, Mr Eastern Detective Mask."  
  
Shinichi scowled at him. "Now you show up!" he snapped. "Did you want an invitation or something?"  
  
"Do you realize how much work I had to do? I can't even get back into the Dark Kingdom down and such hostility from you..." Kid frowned and twirled a ace of diamonds in his hands. "It almost makes me want to turn around and leave you and Western Detective Mask in this... cozy situation."  
  
"No!" Heiji cried. "He's just worried about Mouri no neechan and it's making him snappy," he grinned at Kid. "I would _really_ appreciate it if you cut us out of here."  
  
"Kansai people are so friendly," Kid murmured. "Okay, I'll help you out."  
  
He took a couple of steps back and raised what looked like an ornate gun. Heiji's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Kid pulled the trigger. Several cards flew out, slicing smoothly through the black mist and freeing the detectives.  
  
"Thanks!" Heiji said, jumping back and stretching his arms. "No offense, Kudo, but I don't want to be that close to you again!"  
  
"Likewise," Shinichi jerked his head at the Kid. "Thanks..." he said reluctantly and then turned to regard Ran and Kazuha who were still clinging to each other and screaming. "Time to help out the girls."  
  
However, just as the words left Shinichi's mouth, Ran stopped screaming. She closed her eyes, shook her head and detached herself from Kazuha. Her face was still pale, but she had a determined expression and lifted her chin defiantly.  
  
"I'm NOT going to be scared!" she yelled. "I REFUSE to let you beat me!"  
  
Kazuha closed her mouth with a snap. She stared at Ran, gulped and then drew in a deep breath, forcing herself to look directly at the cloud. The same stubborn expression crept over her face and she held out her wand. "You freak-faced creep!" she yelled at the Baron. "We'll stop you! No matter what!"  
  
"Take my hand, Kazuha-chan," Ran ordered. "I _know_ what to do, but we have to be in synch."  
  
The Night Baron hissed and increased the density of the cloud. The girls flinched, but their resolve didn't waver and a ball of gold and silver light grew around their hands. The two detectives and Kid watched as the light grew stronger until it almost enveloped Ran and Kazuha.  
  
"Quest for love and thrill, quest for dream and shock, quest for truth and suspense! Magical Combination ATTACK!"  
  
The light burst out, pushing back the purple cloud, seeping into it and finally shattering it. The Night Baron howled in fury as the light faded. "CURSE YOU!"  
  
Ran and Kazuha slumped to their knees, gasping for breath. The detectives and Kid ran up to them, Shinichi pulling Ran upright and allowing her to lean on him. "What was that?"  
  
"I don't... know..." Ran gasped. "I just knew that if we combined we could defeat his magic... but..."  
  
Kazuha leaned on Heiji's shoulder. "But it wasn't enough to defeat him and now..."  
  
"You're both exhausted," Kid said grimly. "Not surprising... he's the strongest, except for the Queen herself."  
  
"Kid!" Ran smiled. "I'm so glad you're alright!"  
  
"Say that again later," he said with a little bow. "After we've finished Night boy off."  
  
Kid's tone was mostly optimistic, but there was a tremour of doubt in his words. Heiji and Shinichi glanced at each other over the girls' heads. Would their weapons be enough?  
  
"NIGHT BARON!" a woman's voice rang across the playground, startling them all. Kid sucked in his breath. "The Black Queen..."  
  
The Night Baron twisted from side to side. "My Queen?"  
  
"I am very displeased, Baron!" the Queen's voice was icy."You attacked one of the few places I wanted left untouched!"  
  
"But... my Queen..."  
  
"ENOUGH! Return to the Dark Kingdom... NOW!"  
  
As she spoke, a large archway appeared behind the Baron and through it could be seen only darkness. The Baron hissed, but dared not disobey and flung himself inside.  
  
"Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu!" Shinichi yelled and fired his crossbow after the Baron.  
  
"Shinichi, what are you... eeek!" Ran shriek as she fell to the ground, overbalanced by the ribbons being rapidly pulled from her legs.   
  
"We want to get in there, right?" Shinichi said quickly. "Then lets make sure we get in there! Grab a piece of ribbon!"  
  
"Shinichi, it's taking the ribbons from my arms too!"  
  
"Just as long as he didn't include your dress as well, neechan."  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"Kazuha!"  
  
"Fast work... Shinichi Kudo."  
  
"Thanks, Kid... ah shit... now you know who I am!"  
  
"It's pulling us in!"  
  
"Like a vacuum cleaner."  
  
"I'm ribbonless! Wait... that's GOOD!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"   
  
With a sudden jerk, the five teenagers and two hamsters were sucked through the archway and fell, tumbling into darkness.  
  
***  
  
The Black Queen glared down at the Night Baron who knelt before her. "A while ago I told you that there were some places you could not touch!" she snapped. "Teitan Elementary was one of them. It contains something I'm... playing with and NO ONE else can touch that!"  
  
"Forgive me, my Queen," the Baron murmured. "However, I can tell you some interesting news..."  
  
She tapped the arm of her throne impatiently. "And that is?"  
  
"Kaito Kid has turned against us. And Pink Orchid and Distant Mountain can combine their powers!"  
  
"I knew about Kid... and he has lost his key to this kingdom, but..." the Queen bit her lower lip, betraying a rare glimmer of concern. "Your second piece of news is... not good... it means they are getting closer."  
  
"Closer to what, my Queen?"  
  
"Closer to finding the third and then..." she drew in a deep breath. "The fourth. And I _cannot_ let that happen!"  
  
***  
  
"Shinichi? Kazuha-chan? Hattori-kun? Kid?"  
  
"Urgh... Ran-chan?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but... HEY! Whose hand is that on my butt?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Shinichi? EEEK! Someone touched my... my chest!"  
  
"I don't _think_ it was me, neechan... but..."  
  
"Time for a little light..." a flame flared in the dark and Kid was revealed, standing against a wall, a candelabra in his hands. "Oh... dear..."  
  
Ran blinked, took stock of her position and blushed. She was lying on Shinichi, or rather half lying on Shinichi as she was nearly smothering his face with her front. "You were the one who touch my chest!" she cried indignantly, scrambling up.  
  
Shinichi sat up, he looked exceedingly embarrassed. "Hey! You were smothering me! I was practically dying from lack of air!" *But what a way to go...*  
  
"Aho! You had your hand on me!" Kazuha yelled at Heiji, jumping up from her sprawled position.  
  
"I was trying to find out what the _very_ heavy weight on my stomach was!"  
  
Ran looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"The Dark Kingdom," squeaked Tei softly. "The Black Queen's lair."  
  
"And the place where your friend is, right?" Ran looked at Kid who nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Aoko's here..."  
  
"We should attack the Black Queen!" Tan squeaked urgently. "Before she discovers your..."  
  
"Muzzle it!" Ran interrupted, tapping the hamster on the nose. "I promised Kid that we would help him and that is what we are going to do!"   
  
"Do you know where Aoko is?" Kazuha asked.  
  
"Yes," Kid motioned them to follow him. "Be quiet... there are many of her creatures around here."  
  
They fell into single file behind him, the girls in the middle, the two detectives bringing up the rear. Shinichi tapped Heiji on the shoulder. "I still don't trust him, Hattori," he murmured. "This could be a trap..."  
  
"Give it a rest, Kudo, the guy's friend is trapped here," but Heiji looked a little doubtful and amended his comment slightly. "We can keep an eye on him, and there IS four of us and only one of him."  
  
"Hmm... I'll keep track of our route as well... just in case we need to make a quick exit."  
  
Kid led them through many corridors that twisted and turned. The journey went on for so long that Heiji was really beginning to fully believe Shinichi's suspicious, but before he could voice this they came to a large door. Kid pressed a panel in the wall and murmured something, then the door opened and they found themselves in a large cavern.  
  
There was no light except what came from the candles and the huge blue, glowing crystal suspended in the middle of the cavern.   
  
"That's Aoko," Kid pointed to the crystal.  
  
"She's the crystal?" Kazuha's brow wrinkled.  
  
"No, Kazuha-chan, look... the middle of the crystal!" Ran pointed and they all could see the figure of a teenage girl in a school uniform suspended inside.  
  
They walked down until they were infront of it and Kid laid his free hand on the crystal. His face was a mixture of anger and sadness. "I don't know what sort of magic the Queen used... I can't free Aoko and I've tried everything I know!"   
  
Ran frowned and tilted her head to one side, regarding the crystal intently. "There must be something," she said and laid her hand on the crystal. "We can't leave her here!"  
  
"No way!" Kazuha agreed. She touched the crystal. "But how do you break something so solid?"  
  
"Hey... can you hear that?" Heiji frowned. "Something's... humming."  
  
They listened and realized Heiji was correct. There was a humming sound, it was coming from the crystal and more specifically it was coming from Ran and Kazuha's hands.   
  
"Don't remove your hands!" Tei squeaked urgently.  
  
"Of course!" Tan did little excited loops in the air. "_You_ are the ones who can break the spell because your power is on a par with the Black Queen's!"  
  
The humming increased in volume until it was almost painful and the entire room was throbbing. The crystal's glow increased and everyone squeezed their eyes shut, struggling to stay upright as the room rocked.   
  
Then, with a mighty bang, the crystal exploded. Shinichi and Heiji pulled the girls down, covering them with their bodies, while Kid flung himself to the ground and covered his head.   
  
"Is it morning already?" said a sleepy voice in the following silence.  
  
They looked up and saw Aoko floating in the air, rubbing her eyes and yawning.   
  
"Aoko!" Kid cried.  
  
"Eh? Kaito? What are you doing in my bedroom?" Aoko opened her eyes fully and looked around. "I ought to... EEEEEEEEEE!!!" she screamed when she realized her position. "Ah... ah... ah... ah... AAAAHHHHH!"  
Aoko suddenly dropped.  
  
"Got you!" Kid cried, leaping forward and grabbing her before she hit the ground. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I... oh... I... KID!" Aoko thumped him on the chest and struggled out of his grasp. "What are YOU doing here and..." she looked at the others. "Who are you people?"  
  
"I am... uh... M...Ma...ummm..." Ran coughed. "We're friends," she said firmly.  
  
Kid grinned at Ran's evasion. "Aoko Nakamori, meet Magical Girl Pink Orchid, Magical Girl Distant Mountain, Eastern Detective Mask and Western Detective Mask."  
  
Kid was immediately glared at by the others.  
  
"Did you HAVE to say the names?"  
  
"It's _Great_ Detective Mask!"  
  
Aoko stared at Kid and shook her head. "This is a weird dream..." she said. "And I thought I had weird ones before."  
  
Kid grinned. "Oh yeah, like the one with the ferrets and the..." he stopped and coughed. "ER hem."  
  
Ran smiled reassuringly at Aoko. "I know this is weird, but everything will be okay, I promise."  
  
Aoko frowned. "It's strange, but I believe you and..." she touched her head. "Oh... I feel strange... like there are some words in my head and I have to say them..."  
  
Kazuha and Ran froze. "No way..." whispered Kazuha. "She CAN'T be!"  
  
"Don't say anything!" Ran cried, but it was too late.  
  
"Quest for love! Quest for dream! Quest for all truth! Blue leaves surround me! Grant me the power to preserve love and dreams! Forest Magic!" Aoko cried and she was surrounded by sparkling blue light. When it vanished Aoko was...  
  
"Oh God... NO!" Kid cried. "Don't tell me this makes me Detective Mask three!"  
  
Aoko blinked and looked down. "What the...?"  
  
She was dressed in an outfit virtually identical to Ran and Kazuha's. However her dress was blue and trimmed with bronze ribbons, and her shoes with high heeled ankle boots with little wings on them. Entwined in her hair were blue and bronze ribbons and she held a blue wand like Kazuha's.   
  
Shinichi rubbed his temples. "Okay then... so there are three. Somehow this doesn't really shock me. What's your name then?"  
  
Aoko blinked. "My name? It's..." she paled. "Oh no... that's so stupid!"  
  
"Can't be any stupider than Pink Orchid and Distant Mountain," Heiji said encouragingly.  
  
She swallowed. "My name is... Magical Girl Blue Forest!"  
  
***  
  
To be continued.  
  
NOTES:  
  
* In vol. 34 Jodie asks Ran to find out the meaning of the 'X' mark. Ran discovers that the meaning Jodie wanted was the kiss meaning ^^.  
  
** From the opening song 'Mysterious Eyes' by Garnet Crow  
  
*** From another opening song 'Koi wa thrill, shock, suspense' by Rina Aiuchi  
  
"Aho" is similar to "Baka" and means "idiot/fool".   
  
Takoyaki = cooked floury balls with octopus inside. Very popular in Osaka.  
  
Yatta! = All right! Great!   
  
Yaoi = boy x boy romance  



	4. Part 4

Magical Girl Pink Orchid  
A Meitantei Conan silly fic by Orla   
  
***  
  
Part Four: Black Queen confronted  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Meitantei Conan or the characters. They all belong to the wonderfully talented Gosho Aoyama (*worship* *worship*), I swear to return the characters in one piece and only slightly singed.   
  
***  
  
Author's note:   
  
This fic is the result of wanting to write a silly Detective Conan fic and having seen WAY too many Magical Girl series for my own good.   
  
I have kept the Japanese honourifics mainly because there is nothing in English that sounds right! 'Ran-neechan' means 'Big sister Ran' and is used by children to young people older than themselves. Ai calls Conan 'Kudo-kun' when they are alone as she knows that he is Shinichi Kudo. Heiji calls Ran 'Neechan' or 'Mouri no neechan'.   
  
Aoko Nakamori is Kaito Kuroba's (aka Kaito Kid) childhood friend. She doesn't know that Kuroba and Kid are the same person.   
  
Words in are in English.  
  
***  
"I am Magical Girl Blue Forest," Aoko repeated, blinking her large eyes and staring around at the assembled group. "But... I don't understand why!" Ran put an arm around the other girl's slim shoulders. "I know exactly how you feel," she said soothingly. "And I'll _try_ to explain, but it's not safe to do that here."  
  
"Someone _please_ tell me!" Kid begged. "Am I the third Detective Mask? If so, I might just bash my head against that rock wall now and end my misery."  
  
"You are the third Detective Mask," Shinichi said promptly.  
  
"SHINICHI!" Ran yelled, glaring at him. She turned to Kid. "I'm sorry Kid-san, he can be a jerk sometimes."  
  
"Only sometimes?"  
  
"Why you...!"  
  
"Whoa! Kudo, hold it!" Heiji grabbed Shinichi's arm. "He's on our side, remember?"  
  
"Grr..."  
  
Kazuha patted Kid's shoulders in a reassuring fashion. "My guess is that you're going to remain the Kaito Kid," she said. "After all, you're already all dressed up."  
  
"We should go," Tan squeaked in Ran's ear. "I'm sure the Black Queen sensed Aoko's release and she will send someone..."  
  
"Or _something_," Heiji muttered.  
  
"...down to investigate soon!"  
  
"Oh... is that... really a... a... a flying hamster?"   
  
Kazuha sighed wearily. "Yes... sadly we have _two_."  
  
"Right," Ran clapped her hands. "Okay people, let's move... remember, once we take down this Queen then we can hang up these silly outfits!"  
  
Aoko looked down at herself. "Actually, I think it's kinda pretty..."  
  
"You're not wearing pink," Ran said firmly. "Kid-san? Do you know how to get to the throne room?"  
  
He nodded and grinned smugly. "Not only that, but there's a back way which should allow us to sneak up on her unobserved."  
  
"That sounds good to me," said Ran. "Let's go."  
  
Shinichi opened his mouth, but then shut it and frowned. This seemed a little too easy, but he didn't know what else they could do. With an almost grim expression on his face, he followed the others and was gratified to notice that Heiji's expression almost mirrored his.   
  
***  
  
From the dark shadows in the throne room of the Dark Kingdom, the Night Baron looked up at the Black Queen. She was seated on her throne, her eyes closed, her lips moving slightly, but wordlessly.   
  
He had been thoroughly berated for his attack on the school. She didn't elaborate on her reasons, but reminded him that there was 'something important' at Teitan Elementary and it was off-limits to attack. Mid-way through her scolding she had stopped abruptly and whirled around, crying out in fury. The third magical girl had been awoken and she was none other than the girl they had kidnapped to ensure the Kaito Kid's cooperation.   
  
The Black Queen's eyes opened. She was smiling now, her fury vanished as quickly as it had come. "They're coming."  
  
"Do you wish that I go to stop them, my Queen?"  
  
She tilted her head and her smile was playful. "No... let them come, if they can overcome all the little traps. I realize that I'm quite safe from them... there is NO way they will manage to free the fourth!"  
  
***  
  
"I still don't get it," Aoko complained as they made their way through the dark tunnels. "Are you _sure_ I'm not dreaming? I... OW!" she shrieked in pain and rounded on the Kaito Kid. "What did you pinch me for?"  
  
"To show you that you're not dreaming," he said blandly. "So quit moaning."  
  
"Ooh! I HATE you!" Aoko huffed.  
  
Heiji tugged on Shinichi's arm. "I thought he said that they were friends." he murmured.   
  
"Kid wasn't telling the whole truth," Shinichi scowled at Kid's back. "What a surprise!"  
  
Tan and Tei, who had been scouting ahead, came flying back at top speed. "There's a huge chasm!" Tei squeaked. "We searched, but there seems to be no bridge and..."  
  
"Don't tell me," Ran said with a slight sigh. "It's also very, very deep."  
  
"Brilliant deduction!" said Shinichi a couple of minutes later as they peered over the edge of the chasm. "But I think you were being a bit restrained, Ran. Bottomless would probably be a more accurate description," he straightened and looked at Kid. "_Wonderful_ shortcut, Kaito!"  
  
"Shut up!" Kid flushed. "There _was_ a bridge before..."  
  
"This means that the Black Queen is expecting us then," Heiji rubbed his chin. "Hmmm... I wonder why she hasn't sent something worse."  
  
"Don't worry, Hattori," Shinichi said pessimistically. "I'm sure you'll have enough bloodthirsty demons to keep you busy soon."  
  
Heiji raised an eyebrow. "Well Kudo, you're on a roll tonight. How many people have you sniped at today... a hundred?"  
  
"Not enough, I'm working up to a thousand."  
  
"If you boys would cut the chatter, we can start trying to figure out how to cross this thing," Ran said reprovingly. "Any thoughts?"  
  
"It's very wide..." Kazuha said slowly. "We could try to fly across... I assume Aoko-chan has wings..."  
  
"I have what?"  
  
"Wings, I'll explain in a minute. Anyway, we could lift the boys across, but I have to admit that I'm not looking forward to lugging Heiji the lump again."  
  
"Watch who you're calling a lump," Heiji growled.   
  
Aoko examined the chasm critically. "Can't we build a bridge?" she asked.  
  
Kid snorted. "With what?" he spread his arms wide. "There's nothing here and I forgot to stuff spare wood in my hat today."  
  
Aoko stuck out her tongue at him. "Bii-deh! I was talking about using magic, stupid!"  
  
Ran looked at Tan and Tei. "Can we do something like that?"  
  
Tei nodded. "Yes, but... it only needs one of you and the best person do perform the magic is actually the one who suggested it."  
  
Aoko blinked. "Me? Really?" she smiled broadly. "Alright!" she paused. "Ummm... so, what do I do?"  
  
There was a slight thud as the boys all facefaulted.  
  
"Don't you _know_?" Heiji asked, picking himself off the ground.   
  
"Be fair, Hattori-kun, she's been plunged into this more quickly than Kazuha and I," Ran smiled at Aoko.  
  
Tei and Tan quickly whispered some instructions to Aoko and the blue-clad Magical Girl listened solemnly. Finally, the hamsters moved back and Aoko held out her hand. "Blue Forest wand!" she cried and a blue wand, exactly the same size and shape as Kazuha's appeared in her hands. Raising it, she pointed towards the chasm. "Beating of the heart beyond the countless days*! Blue Forest GROW!"  
  
Vines made of blue light shot out of the wand and arched over the chasm, anchoring on the either side, then they solidified.   
  
"Oooh..." Aoko beamed proudly. "Glass branches! Aren't they pretty?"  
  
Heiji nudged Shinichi. "Well, this is your cue... make a comment."  
  
"Ah.. ah..." Shinichi rolled his eyes. "I just... I just don't know _what_ to say!"  
  
Kid made strangling noises and gestured several times at the bridge before drawing in a deep breath and rounding on Aoko. "Trust you to have a power that's completely impractical! Do you really think that a stupid glass bridge will support us?"  
  
She glared at him. "Don't insult my bridge!" and with a defiant toss of her head, Aoko stalked over to the bridge and stood on it.   
  
Kid lunged forward. "Moron! It could..." he screeched to a halt as Aoko blithely walked across the bridge, followed by Ran and Kazuha. "Break... uh..." he looked at Heiji and Shinichi.  
  
Shinichi shrugged and walked to the bridge. "Crazy it might be," he said. "But it still works," he looked over his shoulder at Heiji. "You haven't been eating too much takoyaki, right Hattori?"  
  
"AHO!"   
  
After they were all safely across, Kid took the lead again and they moved silently down down the dark tunnels. There were relatively few obstacles and what did leap out at them was quickly dispatched.  
  
"Wasn't that slight overkill?" Aoko murmured as they walked past a demon which was singed, cut, bruised, wrapped in ribbons and bristling with arrows.   
  
"Overkill?" Kazuha grinned. "What's that?"  
  
"Shhh!" Kid turned to them. "We're approaching the throne room!"  
  
"How are we going to approach this?' Heiji asked. "Do we try to sneak up on her or confront her directly?"  
  
"Confront her," Ran said firmly. She looked at the entrance to the throne room. "She knows that we're coming, sneaking won't do any good."  
  
They entered a huge cavern lit with torches that cast deep shadows into the recesses of the throne room. There was a small lake sunk into the middle of the stone floor, it's surface inky black with a few spots of light reflected on the smooth surface. At the end of the cavern was a huge stone throne surmounted by a star carved out of gleaming jet. Standing in front of the throne was a beautiful blonde woman.  
  
She was robed in a black, sleeveless, high-necked black dress that clung snugly to her torso and flared out into a fuller skirt past her hips. Long black gloves covered most of her arms and her long hair tumbled freely over her shoulders, only held back by a slim silver diadem encircling her brow. She smiled slightly when she saw the group, but didn't move from her position.   
  
"Well, well... so you finally made it, congratulations children," her eyes flicked over each one, pausing on Shinichi and Ran for a moment longer. "And you've uncovered Blue Forest as well as being joined by a turncoat."  
  
Kid scowled. "I never would've joined you if you hadn't kidnapped Aoko!"  
  
Aoko stared at him, blushing slightly. "Huh? Why do you care about me?"   
  
Kid didn't answer as the Black Queen was speaking again. "It's a pity that the knights weren't restored to their full powers," her tone was amused. "I was looking forward to seeing them in full costume and using their true names."  
  
Ran blinked. "Knights?"  
  
The Black Queen laughed. "Oh poor angel! Have your flea-ridden guides told you so little? Your knight is beside you, Pink Orchid," she pointed at Shinichi and smirked at him. ""  
  
Shinichi's eyes widened. "Knight? Me? I... wait a minute... what did you just call me?"  
  
"Oh... oh..." Heiji looked as if he was about to have a fit. "I don't believe it! She's... she's whatsit!"  
  
"Oh thanks, Hattori, that's _really_ helpful."   
  
Heiji grabbed Shinichi's arm and shook him. "Aho! Kudo, it's her! The teacher! Don't you see?"  
  
There was a short pause. Shinichi looked very hard at the Black Queen who waved at him.   
  
"Yargh!" Shinichi jumped back. "Ran! it _is_ your weird English teacher!"  
  
"Jodie-sensei?" Ran's brow wrinkled. "But her hair is too long and she's not wearing glasses."  
  
"It is her!" Shinichi insisted. "She probably changes a bit, like you do, when she becomes the Black Queen."  
  
"Ooh... close, but not quite right, Cool guy."  
  
"So this is what you really look like?"  
  
"Tut tut," the Black Queen shook her head. "Distant Mountain, surely you know that I'm not going to tell you something like _that_."  
  
Ran was looking rather distressed. "But I like Jodie-sensei!" she wailed. "She's so nice and friendly... and a good teacher! I can't just zap her!"  
  
"Pink Orchid, you really are an angel. I am... almost... moved by your sentiments," the Black Queen smiled. "However, don't worry, you don't have the power to destroy me."  
  
Kazuha stepped up beside Ran. "How about the combined powers of three?" she asked belligerently.  
  
"Hmmm... I won't deny that you could hurt me, but you still couldn't kill me."  
  
"Why?" Aoko asked. "Why can't we destroy you?"  
  
"Because I am like you," the Black Queen said cryptically, her smirk widened.   
  
"By the Bright Pink of the Great Orchid!" Tan squeaked loudly.  
  
"By the _what_?" Heiji burst out.  
  
"By the Bright Pink of the Great Orchid," Shinichi repeated. "Are you deaf now, Hattori?"  
  
"No, but it's so..."  
  
"Yes, Hattori, I know and somehow I'm not surprised... which rather frightens me."  
  
"It's her!" Tan squeaked, ignoring the two boys. "It's Cry..."  
  
Before Tan could finish, a bright purple lightening bolt erupted from the Black Queen's hand and struck Tan, throwing the hamster against the wall.  
  
"Tan!" Aoko cried. "Oh no... is it dead?"  
  
"Unfortunately not," said Kid as he checked on Tan. "Oh well... better luck next time."  
  
Aoko whacked Kid with her wand. "You are such an insensitive jerk!"  
  
"Interesting reaction," said Shinichi.  
  
"Not really, Aoko's always been a soft touch."  
  
"Not Aoko! The Black Queen you twit!"  
  
"Who are you calling a twit, moron?"  
  
"Idiots!" Ran swiped at Kid and Shinichi with her sceptre. "Stop arguing."  
  
"Kudo's right," Heiji's eyes narrowed and he looked thoughtfully at the Black Queen who was looking a little less composed. "What didn't you want Tan to say, lady?"  
  
"That she is the fourth," Tei fluttered down, speaking quickly. "The fourth magical girl, Crystal Grape."  
  
There was a long silence.   
  
"Did you just say 'Crystal Grape'?"  
  
"_Yes_ she did, Hattori! I thought you said that you _weren't_ deaf!"  
  
Ran looked at the Black Queen. "If you're the fourth, then why are you our enemy?"  
  
The Black Queen was rigid with anger, her blue eyes glittering coldly. "Tell me, _Pink Orchid_, do you like your name and everything that goes with this magical girl junk?"  
  
"Well... no..."  
  
"Then you'll understand that I LOATHE my name? The ridiculous powers... the stupid dresses... Such tasteless pieces of fluff! And as for the spells..."  
  
Kazuha and Ran looked at each other. "You know she does have a point..."  
  
"But that's no reason to turn evil!" Aoko cried. "Taking over the world just because you don't like your dress isn't a good reason at all!"  
  
The Black Queen blinked. "You need a reason to take over the world? What a novel idea."  
  
"While I understand your reason," Ran said. "I can't let you remain as the Black Queen..."  
  
"Yeah," Kazuha chimed in. "If we have to suffer then so do you!"  
  
For the second time in the day, the boys all face-faulted as one.  
  
Shinichi smiled wryly as he stood up. "I suppose I can't really fault that logic."  
  
The Black Queen laughed. "Who says you have to suffer, Distant Mountain?" she raised an eyebrow. "You could always join me... no more ribbons, no more silly power-ups... and already you each have your own flunky."  
  
Ran and Kazuha hesitated, even Aoko paused. The Black Queen's offer was very tempting... Then Ran shook her head. "No," she said firmly.   
  
The boys all looked relieved, none of them had appreciated being described as a flunky.  
  
Ran turned to Tei. "So how do we turn her back into Crystal Grape?"  
  
Before the hamster could answer the Black Queen spoke. "It's not that simple, Pink Orchid. I can't be... 'saved' in the same way as Blue Forest, No, I can only be brought back by the power of the ever-so cliched true love... expressed by a kiss naturally," her mouth curved into a smug smile. "Which essentially means that a magical girl and her knight has to kiss."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
Shinichi flushed and looked at his feet. *I would, but not with an audience...*  
  
Ran pressed her hands to her suddenly hot cheeks. *Kiss Shinichi? In front of _everyone_? No... NO!*  
  
*A.. as if I'd want to kiss Heiji...*  
  
*I'm not kissing Kazuha in public!*  
  
*Aoko would probably slap me if I even tried.*  
  
*Kiss the Kaito Kid? N... no way!*  
  
"So I gather from that reaction that none of you are really willing to do that," the Black Queen sat down on her throne and leaned back, her expression extremely smug. "So, why don't you reacquaint yourselves with the Night Baron?"  
  
He exploded out of the shadows before any of them could speak, a horde of demons rushing behind him, their sharp teeth and fangs gleaming. Within a few seconds the throne room turned into a battle ground as Ran and the others used their magic, their weapons and, when all else failed, fists and feet against their attacks. Smoke billowed around, adding to the confusion and Ran soon found herself separated from the others. Three demons leapt at her, but she dispatched them quickly with swift kicks and punches.   
  
"Doing well, Ran!" Shinichi appeared beside her. "Are you okay?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Yes, but somehow we need to get close to the Night Baron... if we defeat him I'm sure that the demons will disappear."  
  
"I'd agree with that," Shinichi pulled her behind a rocky outcrop. "But I don't think it's going to be that easy."  
  
Ran bit her lower lip. "Ummm."  
  
Shinichi smiled gently at her and then laid his hands on Ran's shoulders. "Don't worry, Ran, we'll get him and soon."  
  
Ran smiled back at him. "Of course! And then we'll figure out some other way to turn Jodie-sensei into Crystal Grape and everything will be okay! And I can stop being Pink Orchid."  
  
Shinichi laughed. "It's elementary!"  
  
"Ummm... Shinichi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When everything is back to normal... are you going to disappear again?" Ran's eyes were shining with tears now.  
  
"I..." Shinichi faltered. He had no idea whether he would continue to be Shinichi Kudo without being Detective Mask, somehow he suspected he wouldn't. "I don't know..."  
  
Ran ducked her head, hiding her face from him. "Mou... you are so unreliable! How long to you expect me to wait?" she whispered brokenly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ran," Shinichi replied. "I wish I could give you a definite answer," he swallowed as a thought occured to him. *Do it!* a little voice (sounding suspiciously like Heiji) yelled in his head, *when are you going to get another chance? Don't blow it _this_ time!* Shinichi drew in a deep breath and placed one hand under Ran's chin, raising her face. "Ran, there's so much I want to say, but..." he stopped and kissed her full on the mouth, pouring all his feelings into the action.  
  
"Mmp?" To say that Ran was surprised was a gross understatement. However, after the initial shock wore off, she relaxed and responded enthusiastically.   
  
Meanwhile Kazuha narrowly escaped death by falling rocks, thanks to Heiji dragging her out of the way just in time. "Aho! Be more careful!" he yelled when they were safely out of the line of fire.   
  
"Don't yell at me, Heiji Hattori!" she glared at him. "Thanks for the rescue and all, but you don't need to tell me to be careful!"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Why?'  
  
"Because I care about you! Idiot!" the words escaped Heiji's mouth before he could stop them.  
  
Kazuha stared at him. "Heiji...?"  
  
He smiled wryly. "Aho," he said gently and then kissed her.   
  
On the other side of the cavern, Blue Forest was having problems of her own. Despite Tan and Tei's attempts to stay with her and give instructions, Aoko had been separated from the flying rodents. Now she faced a small horde of demons and was struggling to fight them and not burst into tears at the same time. Suddenly being a magical girl wasn't fun at all.   
  
"Duck, Aoko!" a voice yelled and she instinctively obeyed, dropping to the ground as razor sharp cards tore through the demons and disintergrated them. Aoko looked up as the Kaito Kid strode towards her, his expression concerned.   
  
"Are you okay?" he held out his hand.   
  
"Umm... yes," Aoko put her hand in his and allowed him to help to her feet. "Why did you help me?"  
  
"That's a stupid question," Kid said irritably. Then he smiled and winked. "Anyway, I _am_ your knight, so it's in the job description to save you."  
  
Aoko sucked in her breath and attempted to tug her hand away from his grasp. "If that's all it is then I don't need a knight like you!" she snapped, blinking away some unexpected tears that rose to her eyes. "You really needn't concern yourself with me."  
  
He gripped her hand even tighter in response. "Don't try to shove me away! I'm always going to protect you!"  
  
She stopped struggling and looked into his eyes. Her brow wrinkled and her lips moved soundlessly, shaping the letters of his true name. "But why?" she whispered finally and he sensed there was a double meaning to her question. He couldn't answer, so he acted... trying to show what he was unable to say.  
  
***  
  
The Black Queen as she reclined on her throne and waited for the battle to finish. She felt a little regret that things had to come to this and she couldn't play with the children any longer, but she was adamant that she was not going to be forced back into Crystal Grape. Her mouth streched into a wide, smug smile. Those children were much too inhibited to kiss!  
  
Something sparkled from one corner and she glanced over. Suddenly her smile slipped and her eyes widened. "No..." she murmured as a thin, glittering arc of blue and bronze light crept towards her. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed another arc of light heading in her direction, this one orange and silver.   
  
Eyes narrowing, the Black Queen threw up a protective shield around herself and smiled in satisfaction as the light streams hit the barrier and failed to penetrate. Clearly there was not enough feeling to affect her. "I knew... huh? Oh &^$%!" she screamed as a huge stream of pink and gold light slammed into the barrier and shattered it.  
  
The scream brought everything to a screeching halt. The smoke began to clear, revealling the Night Baron standing admidst a pile of demon bodies. It was difficult to express chargin through a mask, but somehow the Baron managed it.   
  
Heiji and Kazuha leapt apart to such a degree that they were almost on opposite sides of the cavern. They looked briefly at each other, both blushing furiously and wondering what on earth had come over them. Then they noticed something that made them forget everything else.  
  
Aoko was jolted back to reality and shoved the Kid back so hard that he almost fell over. She drew in a deep breath and was about to berate him soundly when something caught her eye and she paused, her mouth open. Kid, about to protest Aoko's reaction to his kiss, frowned and turned to see what she was staring at.  
  
Shinichi and Ran could be seen clearly in one corner. They were locked in a deep embrace, oblivious to everyone's staring eyes. Ran was even sparkling slightly.  
  
Quickly coming over her astonishment, Kazuha sighed happily and clasped her hands together, a sappy smile on her face. Aoko soon followed suit, but the Kid and Heiji just gaped. Then Heiji shook himself and cleared his throat.   
  
"Kudo... Neechan... I hate to break this up, but this isn't a love hotel AND we still have the Night Baron to deal with."  
  
Shinichi and Ran broke apart very abruptly and both turned fire engine red. Ran looked down at the ground, refusing to meet anyone's eyes, her blush clashing terribly with her dress. Shinichi blinked several times and scuffed his toe along the ground. "Ah..."  
  
Kid grinned. "So, when's the wedding?" he teased and Shinichi glared.  
  
"Very sweet indeed," the Night baron sneered drawing everyone's attention back to him. "But this time I..."  
  
"Night Baron! DIE!" a voice reverberated around the cavern. Something whistled though the air and struck the Night Baron before he could move. It was a long gleaming staff with a sharp point on one end and an ornate, sparkling design on the other. The sharp end drove through the Night Baron like butter, coming out the other end and slamming into the stone floor. The staff stuck in the ground, pinning the Night Baron like a butterfly. He croaked, blood bubbling from his lips, and then went limp, sliding down to the ground with a meaty thud. "Oh!" Aoko shuddered and turned her face away. "How gross..."  
  
Even Kazuha and Ran, who were more used to dead bodies, grimaced. Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Quite... ummm... effective."  
  
The click of high heels on stone sounded behind them and they all turned as one to face the newcomer.  
  
Ran's jaw dropped. "Uhh?"  
  
"Whoa..." Kazuha blinked.  
  
"No way!" breathed Aoko.  
  
"Un..." Shinichi's verbosity escaped him again.  
  
"Ugh," Kid shook his head.  
  
"So," Heiji said conversationally. "Did no one in the old days have _any_ taste?"  
  
Crystal Grape stood before them in all her glittering splendor, her expression stony. She wore an outfit that was similar in style to the others, but instead of a frills, her purple skirt was made of a stiff material much like a ballerina's tutu and decorated with small crystal beads. The pale lavender bodice was low cut and more crystals glittered along the neckline ending in the middle with several put together in the shape of a bunch of grapes. Her long blond hair was swept up with some curls allowed to tumble down to her shoulders. Crystals, some individual and others in grape bunches, glittered in her hair. The entire ensemble was completed by the crystal choker around her throat, long lavender gloves and thigh-high boots with two-inch heels. She scowled fiercely at Heiji's comment.   
  
"Watch your tongue, Orange Knight. What happened to him," she nodded in the direction of the skewered Night Baron. "Might just happen to you!"  
  
Heiji sweatdropped. "Heh... just kidding..." he paused. "Orange Knight? Is that my... er... other name then?"  
  
"Well, it makes sense," Kid said, his voice was slightly strained, almost as if he was trying not to laugh hysterically. "Since Kazuha-san's dress is orange, so I'm the Blue Knight then and Kudo is... is..." Kid lost it and began to howl with laughter, barely managing to squeeze the words out. "Is the... the PINK Knight!"  
  
Shinichi grimaced as the two other boys dissolved into laughter and the girls all giggled. "I think I'll stick with Detective Mask, thanks."  
  
Crystal Grape smirked at his discomfort. "Never mind, Cool guy... be thankful you're not in armor," she stalked over to the Night Baron and yanked the staff out of his body. "Hmm... not too much blood, good."  
  
"Ugh," Aoko shuddered. "How could you _do_ that?"  
  
Crystal Grape raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I really felt the need to vent some frustration then and he was the most obvious target. Besides, the Night Baron was only an anthropomorphic manifestation... he would have dissipated anyway once I changed into this."  
  
Shinichi looked around the cavern. "Does the same hold true for this kingdom?" he asked a little anxiously.  
  
"Hmmm..."   
  
There was a loud rumble and the ground shook violently beneath their feet.   
  
"I think that answers your question, Shinichi," Ran said as she picked herself off the floor. "Ummm... Jodie... er... sensei..."  
  
Crystal Grape smiled enigmatically. "Call me Chris**."  
  
"Chris-san, can you show us the way out?"  
  
"And appear in public like this? No."  
  
"WHAT?" Kazuha cried. "But we can't stay HERE!"  
  
Chris opened her mouth, but before she could say anything an explosion ripped through the wall and they were all thrown down again, by the force of the blast. Rocks rained down around them and it was only by the timely protective shield flung up by Kazuha and Ran that saved them from being crushed.   
  
"Look," Heiji said fiercely to Chris. "I don't care HOW embarrassing you think your get-up is, but I'm not going to let myself or my friends die for the sake of your image!"  
  
Chris looked remarkably unruffled by the chaos or Heiji's anger. She shrugged. "Well... I can understand your sentiment," she tapped her fingers on her staff thoughtfully. "Alright... if one of you can guess my spell chant then I'll get us out of here."  
  
"WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE AND YOU WANT US TO PLAY GUESSING GAMES??" Heiji screamed, veins popping on his forehead. "ARE YOU INSANE???"  
  
"Calm down, Hattori," Shinichi tugged at the Osaka detective's arm. "Screaming at her isn't going to help," he looked at Chris with narrowed eyes. "The only thing we can do is play her game," he looked at Ran and Kazuha. "Can you girls hang on a little longer?"  
  
"Yes... I think so," said Ran. "Aoko, can you lend us your strength?"  
  
"Can I?" Aoko looked at Tan and Tei for confirmation. When the two rodents nodded, she got to her feet and helped to strengthen the shield.  
  
Ran grinned at Shinichi. "We'll be fine, just do your stuff Mr. Detective Mask!"  
  
He grinned back at her. "That's my girl..." he noticed the others looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Er... best friend! Just friend!"  
  
"Sure... Kudo, whatever you say," Kid smirked, then turned his attention to the job at hand. "Well, judging by the spell chants that the other girls have then I'm guessing that Crystal Grape's is something equally silly."  
  
"Naturally," Shinichi rubbed his chin. "But the evidence suggests that hers is even sillier..."  
  
"'Always give my love to you***, Crystal Grape magic'?" Heiji suggested through gritted teeth.  
  
Shinichi looked at Chris, but she shook her head and smiled in amusement.  
  
"'Fake your eyes**** Grape Magic'?" Kid offered.  
  
Again she shook her head, her smile broadening.   
  
Shinichi drew in a deep breath. "'Step by step, case by case. Love is burning, love is passion!***** Sparkling Crystal Grape... magic'?" he ended doubtfully.  
  
Her smile dropped abruptly. "I should have known that you'd get it."  
  
Shinichi's jaw dropped. "Huh? But that was a guess!"  
  
"Good guess," Chris sighed. "Oh well... I said I would, so I will. Drop the shield... now!"   
  
She raised her staff and began to chant. "Step by step, case by case. Love is burning! Love is passion! Sparkling Crystal Grape WAVE!"  
  
Wind appeared from nowhere and whipped their clothes against their bodies as a swirl of sparkling light surged around them. Chris thrust the staff violently upwards and the light split in several directions, striking the falling rocks and changing them into crystals which immediately shattered into thousands of tiny pieces.   
  
"Hmmm..." said Chris in the silence that followed. "Oops."  
  
Shinichi gingerly brushed tiny shards from his jacket. "I'm not sure if this solution is any better..."  
  
"OOPS?" Heiji seemed about to burst a vein again. "We're surround by a trillion tiny, sharp pieces of crystal and all you can casually say is OOPS?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "I'm just a little out of practice."  
  
"Whatever," Kazuha picked some pieces of crystal out of her hair. "Is the way out going to be this explosive?"  
  
"Well actually," Chris twirled her staff between her hands. "I was aiming to get us out just then."  
  
Kid sighed. "I knew it wouldn't be that easy. So you don't have enough power then?"  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"So we're STUCK here?" Aoko looked mildly panicked.   
  
"Not if I can help it," Ran looked grim. "Tan, Tei... in every magical girl book I've read there has always been some ultimate power-up thingie which everyone has to do together. Since, so far, we've followed a fairly stereotypical pattern I assume we can do something similar?"  
  
"Oh yes!" Tan squeaked. "It just requires you all to link hands and say a spell."  
  
Ran's eyes narrowed. "What _kind_ of spell? It's not going to be some awful dribble is it?"  
  
"Silly question, Ran," Chris fixed the hamsters with a steely glare. "You _know_ it's going to be stupid."  
  
Kazuha drooped. "I don't know how much more of this I can take... maybe being crushed to death wouldn't be so bad."  
  
Aoko patted her shoulder. "Surely it can't be any worse than anything else we've had to do so far."  
  
Tan fluttered excitedly. "Once you've said the words then you'll be transformed into your princess forms and will be able to use your ultimate power."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Kid held up on hand. "Did you just say 'princess'?" he snorted. "Ha! If there's anyone less like a princess it's Aoko."  
  
"Does this princess form come with manners and grace? Kazuha needs some of those!" Heiji chuckled and dodged Kazuha's furious lunge.   
  
Shinichi smiled, but he didn't laugh. He did have a better sense of self-preservation and he couldn't help remembering the time that Ran had been a princess in a school play and he had been her knight. Maybe fate had been trying to tell him something then...  
  
As Aoko and Kazuha threatened their knights with death, Ran turned to Chris. "I guess we don't have any other options, do we?"  
  
The blonde woman shook her head. "No, we don't. And despite what I said earlier, dying is not really in my game plan at the moment."  
  
Ran's mouth thinned into a determined line. "Fine. Let's do it. I want to get out, finish this Pink Orchid thing for good and handcuff Shinichi to me before he can slip away again."  
  
Chris arched an eyebrow. "What interesting ideas you have, Ran. I always knew that you were a girl after my own heart."  
  
Ran choked. "Sensei!"   
  
The other two girls were gathered up and, once the boys were told not to laugh on pain of death, the four magical girls joined hands. Immediately they knew the spell they had to say and all displayed expressions of deep disgust.   
  
"This IS worse than anything else!" Aoko wailed.   
  
Shinichi and Heiji exchanged looks. "If _she's_ saying that then it MUST be bad," Shinichi said.  
  
Kid grinned. "This is going to be amusing."  
  
"You really do have a death wish, don't you?"  
  
"Don't stop him Heiji, let him hang himself."  
  
Ran fixed all the others with a glare. "No complaining!" she said sharply. "This is the only way we can get out of here."  
  
Chris' mouth quirked into a half-smile. "Quite true... O wise Leader."  
  
As one they began to chant. "Quest for truth! Thrill, shock, suspense! Beyond the countless days! Love is passion! Pink Orchid! Distant Mountain! Blue Forest! Crystal Grape! Swirling, sparkling, colourful heart-shock wave!"  
  
As the boys watched, the girls began to glow. The light sheathed them and pastel sparklies erupted from the light, swirling around the cavern and surrounding the group. Some bright, bouncy music could even be heard, although there was no indication of the source. Flower petals of every description and colour flooded the area, almost choking the boys who wrapped their cloaks around their mouths and noses in an effort to avoid the cloying scent. The light around the girls died and they were now dressed in long, flowing dresses with little tiaras on their heads. Surprisingly the princess gowns weren't _that_ bad. However there was no time for the boys to comment on this, they were lifted off their feet as the girls floated upwards.  
  
"Gyah!" Heiji found himself upside down and flailed his arms around frantically, trying to get right side up.  
  
"MMf!" Shinichi was nearly smothered by his cloak.  
  
Kid grinned, he alone had managed to remain upright and unencumbered.   
  
The light solidified around them and they pushed on upward, speed increasing as they hurtled towards the cavern roof.   
  
Shinichi blinked. "I really hope this works... otherwise it's going to be painful..."  
  
They burst out of the cavern with a loud thundering boom and collapsed on the ground in an untidy heap as the light disappeared along with the hole they had created. All except for Chris who managed to land on her feet and stood, chuckling lightly at them "Well... that wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
Ran gasped and rolled over onto her back. "You could've warned us!" she snapped at Tan and Tei who hovered over her. Lying there she became aware that she was staring at a blue sky and the scent of fresh grass reached her nose. Cautiously, a little concerned about her stomach's reaction if she moved too fast, Ran propped herself up on her elbows and looked around. Her worst fears were realized.   
  
They had burst out into the middle of one of Tokyo's busiest parks right after school. The place was packed with school children of all ages and adults, all were staring at the new arrivals with open-mouths... and some amusement. Ran winced when she saw Conan's young friends there, Ai was looking very wild-eyed and was staring at Chris with a slightly fearful expression. Ran frowned, she was only thankful that Conan wasn't with them. That kid would probably have spotted her for who she was immediately, he was so smart, just like... Ran sat up abruptly. Come to think of it, whenever she had been Pink Orchid she had never seen Conan...  
  
"Whoa... what a wild ride..." Shinichi sat up beside her and grinned. "Reminds me of my mother's driving... Ran? What's wrong?"  
  
She stared at him. No way... after all, it had been proven time and time again that Shinichi and Conan were NOT the same person! Ran shook herself and got to her feet. "I'm fine, Shinichi, I was just a little shaken up."  
  
"Weren't we all!" Heiji massaged his neck. "Ow..."  
  
"So now what?" Kazuha asked deciding that the best way to deal with the people staring at them was to ignore them. "We've defeated, so to speak, the Black Queen and stopped the 'evil menace'. Do we go home or is there something else?"  
  
"There must be!" Aoko clasped her hands together. "Another evil that we have to fight together for the sake of the world!"  
  
There was a long silence. Chris nudged Kid. "What is she _on_?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't want it," he replied.  
  
Chris glanced around at all the spectators. "I think it's time that we move from here..." she raised her staff. "Sparkling grape wave!"   
  
"Not again!" Heiji complained uselessly as everyone was surrounded by crystals and, with a violent yank, they were all teleported to a quiet grove.   
  
After a few moments silence as everyone regained their breath, Ran tapped Tan on the head. "So, can you answer Kazuha-chan's question? Is there more that were have to do?"  
  
"Of course there is," Shinichi said acidly. "I imagine that there is this great evil in the world which requires lots of pink petals and pastel sparklies to defeat it. Oh, and the knights will get possessed and turn against you, so that you have to save them, but not after going through a whole load of angst."   
  
"Well..." Tan squeaked eagerly. "There is this dark power on the moon which threatens..."  
  
Chris's hand wrapped around the hamster's head, muzzling it. "No," she said flatly. "Absolutely not. I've done my piece," she looked down at her lavender princess gown in disgust. "And I refuse to be a part of this idiocy any longer!"   
  
Letting go of Tan, she waved her hand and a cellphone appeared in it. "I'm going home and..." the phone rang, cutting her off. "Hmm? Hello?"  
  
"VERMOUTH!!!" a coldly furious voice bellowed down the phone. "This is YOUR fault! How the HELL did you manage to put me in this ridiculous get-up?"  
  
"Gin?" Chris blinked.  
  
Shinichi and Heiji's heads whipped around. "What did she say?"  
  
"ANIKI???" another voice cried over the phone in shock. "Why are you wearing a purple tux?"  
  
Chris laughed suddenly. "Well, well..." she said lightly. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."  
  
***  
  
*adapted from Step by Step - Ziggy  
**Vermouth's real (??) name is Chris Vinyard.   
*** 'Always' by Mai Kuraki  
**** 'Destiny' by Mai....  
***** 'Step by Step' - Ziggy and 'Meikyuu no ravaazu' - Heath 


	5. Part 5

Magical Girl Pink Orchid  
A Meitantei Conan silly fic by Orla   
  
***  
  
Epilogue  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Meitantei Conan or the characters. They all belong to the wonderfully talented Gosho Aoyama (*worship* *worship*), I swear to return the characters in one piece and only slightly singed.   
  
***  
  
Author's note:   
  
I have kept the Japanese honourifics mainly because there is nothing in English that sounds right! 'Ran-neechan' means 'Big sister Ran' and is used by children to young people older than themselves. Ai calls Conan 'Kudo-kun' when they are alone as she knows that he is Shinichi Kudo. Heiji calls Ran 'Neechan' or 'Mouri no neechan'.   
  
Aoko Nakamori is Kaito Kuroba's (aka Kaito Kid) childhood friend. She doesn't know that Kuroba and Kid are the same person.   
  
***  
  
Ai Haibara, having managed to shake off the Detective boys (with quite some difficulty), crouched by a large bush in one of Tokyo's big parks and peered around it. In a small grove, a few feet away from her, stood a group of oddly dressed people; all seemed to be in varying states of agitation except for one. It was that one whom Ai was watching most closely, trying to quell the rising panic in her heart.   
  
Ai was not the only one watching Crystal Grape as she murmured into her mobile phone. Shinichi's eyes were narrowed and he reached out to pinch Heiji's arm.  
  
"Hattori... I didn't imagine it, did I?" he asked in low tones. "She really did say..."  
  
Heiji nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure she did!"  
  
"So that means..."  
  
"We were right!"  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Ran and Kazuha demanded simultaneously.   
  
Shinichi and Heiji twitched. "Soccer!" Shinichi said promptly, just as Heiji said. "Baseball!"   
  
However, luckily for Heiji and Shinichi's continued survival, Aoko suddenly let out a loud exclamation that drew Ran and Kazuha's attention. Blue Forest's pale blue princess gown was glowing.  
  
"What's happening?" Aoko cried in confusion. "I didn't do... OH!"   
  
The glow vanished and Aoko was back in her school uniform. Tan and Tei fluttered down to the puzzled girl.  
  
"Don't worry, Aoko," Tei squeaked. "It just means that there isn't any need for the magical girls right now."  
  
"All of you will be changing back soon," Tan informed the others. "Don't worry, we'll let you know when you're needed again."  
  
"No you won't," Ran shook her head. "I'm with Chris on this one. NO MORE!" she frowned abruptly and glanced at Kid. "Kid-san, can I ask a favour?"  
  
Shinichi's eyes widened. If the magical girls were changing back that would mean the knights would follow suit and HE would shrink back into Conan. All thoughts of the Black Organization and Crystal Grape's possible connection to them vanished as he started to back away, frantic to escape before he changed. Heiji noticed Shinichi's expression and moved in front of his friend, trying to hide him from view.  
  
However, the effort was moot as Ran turned around, a length of red ribbon in her hands. "Lacking handcuffs, this will do," she said. "Shinichi Kudo, get back here!"  
  
Meanwhile, Crystal Grape was having an entertaining time trying to calm down her 'knight'. "Will you stop growling?" Chris snapped quietly at Gin. "It's not MY fault... well, not _completely_. And with luck... ah!" her dress glowed brightly and she was changed back into Jodie-sensei. "Well, it's over now. The tux has gone? There, nothing to complain about!" she smiled in satisfaction and cut Gin off, pocketing her phone before walking back to the others. Just as Ran lunged for Shinichi.   
  
There was a brief confused scuffle as Shinichi tried to escaped, Heiji moved to help him and Kazuha attempted to help Ran. At the end of it, Ran found that not only had she managed to snag Shinichi, but she had also wrapped the ribbon around Jodie's wrist as well. The blonde woman raised her eyebrows. "Fond as I am of the two of you, Mouri-san, I really don't think such a threesome would work," she slipped her hand out of the knot and winked at the mortified Ran. "Time for me to go. Bye-bye, boys and girls."  
  
"WAIT!" Heiji lunged after her as she walked away, but halted as his tuxedo began to glow. "Damnit!"  
  
Shinichi frantically tugged on the ribbon binding him to Ran, but it refused to give. Ran glared at him suspiciously. "Why are you trying to get away?" she cried. "We need to talk, Shinichi!"  
  
Aoko tapped Kid on the shoulder. "Do you have any idea what this is about?"  
  
"Shhh..." Kid was regarding Shinichi's predicament with amusement. "Don't interrupt, I want to enjoy this."  
  
Aoko paused for a moment, then remember the 'event' in the cavern and tapped him on the shoulder again. "Hey... are you _really_ Kaitou Ku..."  
  
Kid twitched violently. "I think it's time to leave!" he said quickly. "Solovelytomeetyouallbye!"  
  
"Hey!" Aoko made a grab for him, but he released a cloud of white smoke which obliterated him from view and left her groping blindly.   
  
The white smoke spread, covering everyone, and under its cover, Shinichi renewed his efforts to escape. The oh-so familiar pain was rippling through him and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was Conan again. Without warning, the ribbon was cut and he stumbled back. His hand was grabbed by one much smaller than his own and he was tugged away.   
  
"Shinichi!" Ran groped for him as the ribbon went slack in her hands. Her dress began to glow, so brightly that she had to shut her eyes. She stumbled, falling to her knees. "Shinichi!"  
  
She heard Kazuha and Heiji call her name and then their voices faded away into silence.  
  
"SHINICHI!"  
  
Ran's eyes flew open and she found herself lying down, staring into darkness. She blinked several times and strained her ears, but could only hear the faraway swish of traffic. "Kazuha-chan? Hattori-kun?"  
  
There was no answer and Ran frowned. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and, once she realized where she was, she sat up and looked around.   
  
"How did I get into my bedroom? Did I teleport or something? And I'm wearing my nightclothes... how odd..."  
  
She put a hand to her head and her eyes widened when she touched a bandage on her forehead. *How did that get there? I don't remember hitting my head when we were fighting...*  
  
"Ran?" the door to her bedroom opened, spilling light into the room, and her father peered around the door. "I heard you cry out. Are you alright?"  
  
Ran blinked. "Dad? I..." her gaze fell on her desk and she noticed the absence of Tan's cage. Her hands flew to her mouth. "Could it be...? A dream?"  
  
His expression a mixture of worry and puzzlement, Kogoro stepped inside. "Is it your head?" he asked. "The doctor said that you would be alright after you rested, but perhaps we should..."  
  
"My head?" Ran interrupted. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You were hit on the head when the microwave exploded," Kogoro's eyes widened. "Ran! You haven't lost your memory again*, have you? You know who I am?"  
  
Laughter spilled out of Ran's mouth. "A dream! It was a dream!" she cried. "Don't worry, Dad, I haven't lost my memory, I just had a very, very strange dream that was _frighteningly_ realistic!"  
  
Kogoro's shoulders sagged in relief. "Don't worry me like that!" he frowned slightly. "Strange though... you and the brat having odd dreams at the same time..."  
  
"Eh? Conan-kun had a bad dream?" Ran got out of bed and pulled on her robe.   
  
"Yeah, just woke up now, yelling so loud I'm surprised he didn't wake you. He looked very odd too," Kogoro shrugged. "Anyway, are you feeling okay? You have the strangest... uff!" he let out a startled exclamation as Ran hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm more than okay!" she giggled. "I'm WONDERFUL!" she spun away from him, twirling around and laughing. "No more pink frills! No more hamsters! No more silly spells! No more!"  
  
Kogoro backed away. "I... see... right..." he hurriedly exited, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Ran giggled a bit more. Poor Dad! He probably thought she was losing her mind! She paused and touched her forehead again. So, it was the bump on the head then? But why would she dream of being a magical girl? She looked around for some sort of clue and her questing eyes fell on her bookshelves. "Aha!"   
  
Conan was sitting at the table, rubbing his eyes under his glasses and looking a little woeful when Ran exited her bedroom. He gaped in astonishment as she walked over the the rubbish bin carrying an armful of manga which she dumped into the bin with an air of satisfaction.  
  
"Ran-neechan? What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting rid of all my magical girl manga and making sure that I NEVER have a dream like that again!"  
  
"You had that dream too?" Conan blurted before he could stop himself. Ran turned and looked at him. "What do you mean 'too'?" she asked suspiciously.   
  
"Uh..." Conan groped for an explanation. "I mean... I once read a Masked Yaiba** book and I thought I was him, so I guess you read something that made you dream you were a magic girl?" he smiled ingenuously at her, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
Ran regarded him, her expression unreadable, for a couple of minutes, then she smiled and nodded. "Un! That's exactly it, Conan-kun!" she laughed. "And you know what else? Shinichi was in my dream..." she paused, blushed and touched her fingers to her lips which curved into a happy little smile. "Hmmm..."  
  
Caught up in her own reflections, Ran didn't notice that the little boy before her had turned bright red and was mumbling to himself.  
  
"Pity _that_ part wasn't real..."  
  
***   
  
Heiji jerked upright and sat in the darkness of his bedroom, panting loudly. "Ha... ho... ha... a dream... just a dream..." he sighed in relief. Shaking himself he pulled open his curtains and looked out into the early morning sunlight. "Okay, that's the _last_ time I eat three okonomiyaki before bed!"  
  
He noticed the light on his mobile phone was blinking and reached over to the bedside table to pick it up. Activating the message he saw it was from Kazuha and contained two words: 'Call me'.  
  
Heiji dialed her number and wasn't too surprised that she picked it up on the second ring. "Tell me, Kazuha," he said casually. "Have you ever wanted to own a hamster?"  
  
"If I did, I certainly don't want to now!" Kazuha shot out. "Heiji, I don't believe it... how come you had the same dream as me?"  
  
"That's what I was going to ask _you_."  
  
"Well I don't want to dream it again and if you ever do that thing that you did in the cavern then I'll... I'll be VERY angry!" Kazuha threatened.  
  
"Aho!" Heiji yelled down the phone. "As if I'd _want_ to!" but he could feel a betraying flush heating his cheeks and knew his words to be a lie.  
  
***  
  
"And then we were in the cavern and we met the Black Queen and found out that she was really the fourth magical girl! But she said we couldn't turn her back unless we KISSED our knights! Can you believe it? It was SO embarrassing! But then the Night Baron attacked again and we all got separated... I nearly died! But the Kaito Kid saved me and then..."  
  
Kaitou Kuroba, who had been walking along in a slightly stunned daze, turned to look at his companion as she stopped talking. He swallowed, knowing exactly what Aoko was about to tell him... provided she could get past her embarrassment.  
  
Aoko's cheeks were rosy pink and she was looking at the ground. "That... that JERK... he grabbed me... _roughly_ and..."  
  
"I _wasn't_ rough!" Kaitou objected. *Oh %&$#!* he mentally swore at his blunder as Aoko's head whipped up and she stared at him.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh wow! Look at the time! School starts soon! Let's run!" Kaitou shot off down the road leaving Aoko staring after him.  
  
"How did he...?" Aoko's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD! I don't _believe_ it! He... Kaitou... he... He wants to be the Kaito Kid!"  
  
***  
  
Chris Vineyard AKA Vermouth AKA Jodie Saintmillion opened her eyes and stared at her ceiling for a long time.  
  
"Hmmm... how... odd," she rolled over and checked the time on her bedside clock. Only seven am. Well, that gave her enough time before school started. Besides, her first class of the day wasn't until eleven anyway.   
  
Within twenty minutes she was dressed and out of her apartment. She was dressed as Jodie for the benefit of anyone else who saw her, but once she was in her car, she tugged off the close-fitting wig and shook out her long hair. She preferred to see him as Vermouth, and it was always funny to watch the other get all agitated about the 'famous actress' visiting them. Really, they should know by now that she would never be followed!  
  
Her destination was an old brick warehouse in one of the grubbier parts of Tokyo. Her nose wrinkled slightly as she parked the car and got out. At least this was only a temporary base, perhaps she could persuade them to lodge somewhere a little nicer next time.  
  
Vermouth didn't make a sound as she climbed up the fire-escape on the side of the building and slipped in through the open window. Once inside she softly made her way over to the bed in the middle of the room and it's single occupant who lay on it, fully dressed sans hat. His eyes were closed, but as her shadow fell across him, they opened.  
  
"What do you want, Vermouth?" Gin grated and the beautiful blonde smiled.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Gin," she sat on the edge of the bed. "Tell me... did you have any strange dreams last night?"  
  
He sat up. "I don't dream," he told her curtly and got off the bed, jamming his hat on his head. "If that's all you wanted, then you can leave now. I have a job to do."  
  
Vermouth pouted. "Now? After I've come all this way?" she reclined on the bed and regarded him through her eyelashes. "How cruel..."  
  
He ignored her and she laughed softly as he walked to the door. However, as he reached out to open it, Gin paused and turned back to her.   
  
"Vermouth, if you ever suggest that I wear a purple tuxedo, I _will_ kill you."  
  
***  
  
Doctor Agasa set down his morning cup of tea and glanced over at the little girl who was sitting at the computer, typing steadily. Ai had been up much earlier than usual, Agasa guessed that she had some new theories about APTX 4869 which she wanted to work on. He didn't ask though, Ai was very private about her work. So he sat down and started to browse through the morning paper.  
  
Ai's chair squeaked as she turned around on it. "Doctor Agasa?"  
  
"Yes, Ai-kun?"  
  
She smiled, one of her strange, mysterious smiles. "When is a dream not a dream?"  
  
***  
  
The End...  
  
  
...For now ^_^.  
  
  
Notes:  
  
*Ran lost her memory in the 4th movie 'Captured in her Eyes.'  
**From another manga by Aoyama-sama.   
  
The reasons behind the names:  
  
Kaito Kid = Kid the Phantom thief  
Ran = Orchid  
Aoko = Blue child   
Nakamori = Middle of forest  
Toyama = Distant mountain  
Tantei = Detective  
Saintemillion/Vineyard/Vermouth = all alcohol/wine related hence "Grape". 


End file.
